


The Runaways

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: The Runaways [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally freeing Nasir, Agron runaway with him and Duro by his side to start a new life. Agron becomes a mentor to both of them, teaching them skills to survive while they search for a home. Agron and Nasir also slowly begin to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Brothel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/458985)

Agron walked into the brothel with a different purpose. It had been a little over a year since he first stepped foot in the building and met Nasir. Now he felt he had earned enough money as a farm hand to buy Nasir his freedom.

He found the owner and asked to talk to him privately. The man led him to his office and sat behind the desk. Agron stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. “I wish to purchase one of your slaves.”

The owner laughed. “You? I do not think you have enough money to purchase one of my slaves. Run home boy, and only come back if you plan on fucking a whore.”

Agron reached into his pocket and took out his coin bag and tossed it on the owner’s desk. The owner took the bag and opened it, his eyes widening at the amount of money inside of it. “I want to purchase, Tiberius.”

The owner closed the bag and slide it back. “Yes, well he is too popular for me to simply hand him over.”

“Is that not enough?”

“It is enough, but like I said,” The owner started, looking up at Agron with a sneer. “His ass is very popular around here. I could lose a lot of money giving him away.”

“There are many that look like him here,” Agron replied. “Each growing more popular as the days pass. Besides, he is getting older and your men will stop coming to him. They are starting to do it now, wanting the younger ones.”

The owner sighed heavily. “How do you know this?”

“I come here often enough to tell. Please, sell him to me.”

The owner reached for the coin bag once more and dumped it onto the table, proceeding to count. When he was finished, he nodded. “Take him, and do not come back. Either of you.”

Agron thought he was going to die from pure joy as he ran out of the office and looked for Nasir. He found him, pulling on his pants. Agron pulled the boy into his arms and kissed him. “You are free Nasir.”

Nasir’s eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around Agron and kissed him back. “Finally!”

Agron took Nasir’s hand. “Come, let us go.”

Nasir followed Agron out of the whorehouse and walked all the way to the small house that Agron lived at. As soon as they stepped inside, Agron turned and ripped the slave collar from Nasir’s neck. “You will no longer need this.” He kissed Nasir, and gently caressed his cheek. “I bought some new clothes for you as well, they are in my room.”

“You didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to,” Agron interrupted, placing his hand on Nasir’s shoulder and squeezing gently. “We do not have much time.” He moved his hand up to caress Nasir’s cheek again. “My father will be back later tonight and we need to be gone long before that.”

“We leave tonight?”

“If you wish to come with me,” Agron replied. “Then you, me and Duro can start a new life. Together.”

“Then let us hurry.”

Agron led Nasir to his room and handed him a set of clothes, before grabbing three packed bags off the floor. “One for each of us.”

Nasir nodded as he changed into the tan vest and matching pants Agron had given him. “And where are we headed?”

Agron shrugged. “Is there anywhere you would like to travel to?”

Nasir shook his head. “No, I do not care where we go.”

Agron smiled and handed a bag to him. “Things might be difficult for a while until we settle down.”

“I think it will be worth it, if it means a better life.”

Agron pulled him close and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. When he pulled away, he grabbed a traveling cloak off the bed and handed it over to him. “I grew out of this a few years ago, I thought it might fit you.”

Nasir took it and slide it on, it dragged on the floor, but he found he didn’t care too much. It was comfortable and it smelt like Agron. It was good enough for him. He kissed Agron before taking his hand. “Where is Duro?”

“At our aunt’s house, we should go get him.”

They left the house and Agron took one final look at his childhood home before they walked to his aunt’s house. He had Nasir stay outside with their bags, not wanting to be suspicious. Once he got Duro, the three of them walked down the road.

Duro immediately warmed up to Nasir, and tried talking to him. But once he tried to pry into Nasir’s life as a slave, Agron elbowed him in the side. “That is enough.”

“Apologies.”

Duro looked between them, taking in the way they stood so close to one another. “Are you lovers?”

Agron stumbled, and Nasir wrapped an arm around him to keep him from falling. Agron looked at Duro before looking at Nasir. They never spoke about what they were, and Agron didn’t know how to answer. Nasir reached up and gently caressed Agron’s cheek. “Yes, yes we are.”

Agron smiled and Nasir leaned up, kissing him softly. Nasir took Agron’s hand in his before he looked at Duro. “Will it bother you?”

Duro shook his head. “Nope, I just want my brother to be happy.”

“And I want nothing more than to see the both of you happy,” Agron replied. “That is why we are running away.” Agron wrapped an arm around Duro’s waist and pulled him close, resting their foreheads together for a couple of seconds. “I will be a better father to you then ours was.”

Duro smiled up at his big brother and hugged him tight. “He was never my father.”

Nasir smiled at the scene before him. He had never witnessed real love before, so it warmed his heart to see it now. He hoped that one day he and Agron would be in love as well.

Agron let go out his brother and playfully messed his hair up before they continued to walk. Once night began to fall, Agron led them off the path and towards the woods. They didn’t have much money, so he only wanted to use it for emergencies.

They found a small clearing, and Agron had Duro and Nasir set up a temporary camp while he went and found some wood to start a fire. He came back to see Nasir sitting and watching Duro in wonder as the younger German recounted a tall of his first hunting trip. Nasir was smiling, and it warmed Agron’s heart to see the both of them getting along.

He got a fire going before he reached into his bag and pulled out a loaf of bread. He broke a couple pieces off and handed them out before wrapping the rest of it up and putting it back into his bag. He then loosely wrapped an arm around Nasir’s waist as they began to eat.

His fingers gently ran up and down his lover’s side in a gentle caress, and once he was finished with his bread, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Nasir’s cheek. Duro snickered from where he was sitting across from them, and Agron grabbed a small stick and tossed it at Duro, hitting him in his arm.

“Hey!”

“Do not laugh at us.”

“I was not laughing.”

“Hush up and go to sleep,” Agron said. “We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Fine, but do not be too loud,” Duro joked.

Agron tossed another stick at him, this time hitting him in the head. “Sleep.”

Duro laid down and pulled a blanket over himself. Within minutes he was snoring. Nasir pulled away from Agron and crawled onto their small makeshift bed. “shall we?”

Agron put out the fire and laid next to Nasir, pulling a cover over both of them before pulling Nasir into his arms. He kissed him softly, intending it to be a goodnight kiss, but Nasir wrapped his arms around him and held him still, kissing him deeply.

Nasir wrapped a leg around Agron’s waist and ground their cocks together, making Agron gasp and grip Nasir’s hip in an attempt to stop him. Nasir looked at him in confusion. “Do you not want to?”

Agron pushed Nasir’s leg off of him. “Not tonight.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Nasir’s forehead. “Goodnight, Nasir. Get some sleep.”

Nasir nodded. “Goodnight, Agron.”

Nasir was the first to awake the next morning. The first thing he noticed was that in his sleep, he had moved to cover Agron’s body with his own. He felt Agron’s arms wrapped around his waist, and Nasir smiled, pressing his face against Agron’s neck and inhaling.

When Agron first talked of freedom, Nasir scoffed at the idea. He had been a slave all his life, and he expected to be a slave until the day he died. He only pretended to be excited about it to get Agron to come back. He had really enjoyed Agron’s company.

Now he was free and he could spend all of his time with Agron. They could spend the rest of their lives together, if they really wanted too.

Nasir leaned up on his elbows and looked down at Agron, still so handsome even as he slept. He was thankful that Agron had picked him out of all the other whores in the brothel. Cause now he could finally experience freedom for the first time in his life. And he could experience what caring for another person, and being cared for in returned was like.

Even if he and Agron never fell in love, they would always share a strong bond. Nasir was sure of that. They would always care for each other, and always be there for one another.

Agron mumbled something and tightened his hold on Nasir, but didn’t wake up. Nasir smiled and rested his head on Agron’s shoulder. His finger traced shapes in the dirt as he thought about his life prior to Agron finding him.

As a child, he was defiant. He never wanted to listen to his master and for it, was sold to a brothel when he was twelve. There had been so many men before Agron, he was beginning to wonder what it was that Agron actually saw in him.

He was a slave. He was not allowed to do anything, he just performed whatever was asked of him. So he had no interest, didn’t know how to do anything but submit to others.

But Agron had told him that he had the potential to be so much more. So was there something the German saw in him that Nasir himself did not see?

He felt Agron stir and then a kiss was pressed to his cheek. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Nasir replied, feeling himself smile. It amazed him how good Agron made him feel. Nasir turned to Agron and kissed his lips.

Agron smiled back at him and ran his fingers through Nasir’s long hair. “Did you sleep well?”

Nasir nodded. “You are surprisingly comfortable,” Nasir replied with a laugh.

Agron pulled Nasir back down for another kiss. “And you kick in your sleep. Did you know that?”

Nasir’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No, I didn’t.”

Agron nodded and took Nasir’s hand, placing it against his side. “I received a nice kick to my side, I think you bruised me.”

Nasir removed his hand and looked to see that there was in fact a bruise. “Apologies, I-”

Agron shook his head. “Do not worry about it. It caused no real damage.” He gently turned Nasir’s face towards him once more and kissed him. He slide his hand to the back of Nasir’s head and tangled his fingers in his dark hair as he continued to kiss him, sucking on the Syrian’s lower lip.

Nasir let out a soft moan and parted his lips, allowing Agron’s tongue to slip in for a taste. Agron’s hands caressed Nasir’s back, slipping under his back to feel his skin, which started to heat up under his touch. Nasir ran his hand between them and gently rubbed Agron’s cock.

Agron sucked in a breathe before taking Nasir’s wrist and pulling it away. “Not everything needs to lead to sex, Nasir.” He pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead. “Let us just kiss for now. It can feel just as good as sex. Sometimes even better.”

Nasir nodded and pressed his lips to Agron’s once more. Agron rolled them over and kissed him back. Nasir didn’t know how long they had been kissing, but Agron was right. It felt better than sex. And it was so easy to get lost in it and forget about everything else around them.

They were broken out of the moment by a loud, ‘Eww!’ The couple broke apart and looked over to see that Duro had awaken and had covered his face with his hands. “Am I going to have to wake up to this every morning?”

“Do not look at us when you wake,” Agron replied. “and you will not see it.”

Duro shook his head. “I am happy you two are together, but I just do not wish to witness it.”

“We were just kissing, Duro,” Agron said. “Now stop it.”

Agron got up and went over to the burned out fire and started a new one. He then pressed a kiss to Nasir’s forehead and grabbed the sword he stole from his father. “I am going to find us some meat. I should be back soon.” He walked passed Duro and ruffled his dreadlocked hair. “Do not torment Nasir.”

He walked further into the woods leaving Duro and Nasir alone. Nasir moved closer to the fire, wrapping the blanket around him, finding it suddenly cold without Agron’s arms around him. Duro also moved closer to the fire and laid beside it.

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile before Duro spoke up. “How did you and Agron meet? Agron would not tell me.”

“Why not?”

“He said he did not want to embarrass you,” Duro replied. He looked over the flames at Nasir. “Was it bad?”

Nasir was silent for a moment, just staring into the flames. He closed his eyes and sighed softly before speaking. “When your father took Agron to the brothel, Agron chose me. I was a whore there.”

Duro’s eyes widened slightly. “Apologies, I-”

Nasir held up his hand. “Do not apologies, you did not put me there.”

“Still, slavery is not a fate any man deserves.”

“A belief shared by your brother,” Nasir replied. “He bought me and set me free. Then I ran away with you and him.”

“Do you love him?”

Nasir looked away from Duro. “I am afraid I do not know what love is. I have never experienced it.”

“Do you think you could fall in love with my brother, if you knew how to love?”

“He is a good person, and he cares a lot about me. That is something I can return. Maybe one day love will develop between us, but we are still only teenagers. We have many years for it to happen. And for me to learn how to love.”

Duro nodded. “Well, you make him happy and that is enough. Just promise me that you will not hurt him.”

“I would never hurt Agron,” Nasir replied. “At least, not on purpose.”

Agron came back about a half an hour later, a rabbit in hand. He sat down away from the other teens and began to skin it. “It was all I could catch, but it should be enough. I can always go out later and find more.”

“It will be fine, Agron,” Duro said. “No need to impress us.”

“I am not trying to impress anyone. I am merely trying to feed us.”

“Will you teach me to hunt?” Nasir asked.

Agron stopped skinning and looked up at Nasir a little shocked. “You wish to hunt?”

Nasir nodded. “There are a lot of things I want to learn.”

Agron smiled. “You and Duro can learn anything I can teach you. But, before I teach you to hunt, I want to teach you both to defend yourselves.” Agron stood up and walked over to his bag, pulling out two daggers. He had a total of three that he had stolen from his father. The one he chose as his, which he was using to skin the rabbit and then the two in his hands that he had gotten for the other two.

He handed them out. “Once you learn to defend yourselves, these will be yours to keep.”

Duro took his out of the sheath and examined it. “These look like fathers.”

“They are one of many things I stole from him to make sure we had what we needed to make it on our own,” Agron replied.

Agron finished skinning the rabbit before cooking it on the fire. Nasir came up and sat behind him, wrapping his arms around Agron’s waist and resting his chin on the German’s shoulder, watching and taking in how Agron was cooking.

Agron placed one hand over Nasir’s, his thumb rubbing gentle circles. “My aunt taught me how to cook. She taught me a lot of things that only the women were taught. She said that I was not like the other boys and that I would never be attracted to the fairer sex. So I learned how to cook, clean and stitch from her when we were sent there. And my father taught me how to hunt and build. I am very grateful she taught me what she did, though she had to hid it from father.”

“Why?”

“Because he wanted me to be just like him, but my aunt would not let that happen. It is bad enough that I have his temper.”

“His temper?”

Agron nodded. “He is always angry, and he is always violent. Have you not seen the way that he treats his whores?”

Nasir shook his head. “I tried to not pay attention to anyone or anything. It was better that way.”

“Well, he liked to be rough.”

“How do you stay so calm?”

“Duro,” Agron replied. “And now you. When you are both around me, I feel calm.”

Nasir smiled, before looking over at Duro. “And do you have his temper?”

Duro shook his head. “Our aunt told me that I am a dreamer, just like our mother.”

“Much to our father’s disdain. I do not think he loved our mother.”

“Who did he love?”

“No one but himself,” Agron replied. “though he did want our aunt. Tried to force her into his bed, but she fought him. He told her that his boys needed a mother. So she told him that she will raise us, but she would not be his.”

“What of her husband?”

“Fell in battle. She took a women as her lover after he died.”

“Your father must have hated that.”

“She tried to drive the women away, but she stood her ground. They are too in love for either to leave.” Agron suddenly frowned. “I only wish that I could see her again, but with me gone, she will be free from my father. She will have no reason to see him anymore.”

“Then you have saved yet another, Agron,” Nasir replied, hugging him a little tighter.

Agron turned his head and kissed Nasir softly. “I had to save you, you did not belong there.”

Agron finished cooking and handed out bits of meat out, along with some more bread. “Do we get any water?” Duro asked, as Agron sat back down next to Nasir.

Agron nodded and reached into his pack to pull out a two cups and a small container filled with water. He took the top off and poured water into both cups before putting the container back. “I seemed to have misplaced a cup,” Agron said before looking at Nasir. “I can share with Duro, if-”

Nasir shook his head. “Our lips have touched more than once.” Nasir took the cup and drank a little bit out of it before setting it next to Agron. “I have no problems sharing with you.”

The three of them fell into silence as they ate up the food. Agron packed the rest up before they started to pack up the camp. “I was think we would head towards the Rhine. We could make a home for ourselves on the river.”

“Will we have to built ourselves a house?” Duro asked.

“In time,” Agron replied. “But I have heard talks of abandoned houses around there. We could house up in one of those while we build our own.”

“Unless you two wish to go somewhere else.”

“The only part of Germania I have seen is your village, Agron,” Nasir said. “I care not where we end up.”

Agron nodded and turned towards his brother. “Duro?”

“The Rhine sounds like a nice place to live,” Duro replied. “Let us head that way.”

By the time the sun was high in the sky, the trio was back on the road. They walked through a village before finding more woods. Agron had them set up camp near a small river, before he wandered off. He came back a few minutes later with three large sticks in hand.

He sat down next to the fire and pulled out his dagger. Nasir scooted next to him and watched as Agron began to carve. “What are you making?”

“Staffs,” Agron replied. “To teach you both to defend yourselves, and eventually how to fight and to hunt.”

“How are we to hunt with these?” Duro asked.

“Not with these,” Agron said. “But you will learn to fight with them, and in learning that you will know how to wield a sword which you will then hunt with.”

“But only you have a sword, and we have but daggers,” Duro replied.

“I am sure that once we find a place to settle, I can find a job and buy you both swords.”

Nasir laid back on the ground and watched as Agron continued to carve the wood to his liking. It was hypnotizing to watch him work. Agron stuck his tongue out a bit as he concentrated on his work, it amused Nasir to see.

He tore his gaze away from Agron for the moment to glance at Duro who was napping, snoring softly. Nasir smiled before looking back at Agron once more. Agron seemed to have gotten the first stick to his liking and set it aside before grabbing the other one.

Suddenly, Nasir sat back up and grabbed the untouched one. “Can I try?”

Agron stopped and looked up at Nasir. He nodded after a moment and reached into his bag to grab another dagger and handed it over. “Just try to make it as smooth as possible.” He ran his fingers over the wood. “Remove the bumps and the twigs. And make sure to cut away from yourself, I do not want to see you injure yourself.”

“I will not,” Nasir replied, as he started to carve the wood.

When he was finished, he showed Agron who smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Good job.”

Nasir smiled back and set the staff down next to the others. He glanced over at Duro once more to see him still fast asleep before he climbed into Agron’s laps and kissed him softly.

Agron wrapped an arm around Nasir’s waist and kissed him back, his other hand came up to cup Nasir’s face as they continued to kiss.

Nasir liked this. He liked kissing Agron. He liked how intimate it was. He really liked that Agron was so gentle and caring with him. Something he had never experienced before.

Agron broke the kiss after a while and ran his fingers through Nasir’s long hair, smiling softly at him. He placed one more kiss on Nasir’s lips before he spoke. “I was thinking of taking a bath in the river. Would you care to join me?”

Nasir nodded and slide off of Agron’s lap. “What about Duro?”

Agron leaned over and in the dirt he wrote, ‘Gone to take a bath, be back soon. - Agron.’

He stood up and took Nasir’s hand who was staring down at the words. “What does it say?”

“Where we are going.”

Nasir nodded slowly. “Apologies, I was never taught how to read.”

“Would you like to?”

Nasir looked up at Agron. “You are already teaching me so much.”

Agron leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Nasir’s forehead. “I do not mind.”

Nasir nodded. “Then yes, I would love to learn how to read.”

Agron smiled. “I will teach you then.”

Agron then led Nasir towards the river where they stripped off their clothes and got into the water. Nasir shivered as the cold water hit him. He had not bathed in several days, so it felt good to him. Agron came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder.

“I am really thankful that you chose to stay with me, Nasir,” Agron whispered.

“And I am glad that I stayed,” Nasir replied, leaning back against Agron.

Agron continued to kiss along Nasir’s shoulder, and up his neck. “You are very beautiful,” Agron whispered into Nasir’s ear. “And you drive me crazy.”

“I do?”

Agron nodded and held Nasir a little tighter. “You have been on my mind since the first night we met.” His moved down to Nasir’s cock. He wrapped a hand around it and stroked it, making it grow hard. Nasir moaned, and reached behind him to wrap his arm around Agron’s neck. He turned his head and they shared a deep kiss.

Agron quickened his hand, making Nasir buck his hips and thrust into the touch as moans began to pour out of his mouth. Agron kissed him harder, rubbing his own cock against Nasir’s lower back. Nasir moved his hand to join Agron’s and their pace quickened even more.

Even though they had been fucking for over a year, Nasir still found it hard to believe that Agron could make him feel so good. No one ever cared about his desire until Agron came along. He always made sure Nasir got off before him, and if he didn’t, Agron made sure he finished whether it be by hand or mouth.

“A-Agron,” Nasir moaned out, feeling the familiar heat rising in his stomach. His skin felt like it was on fire and with a couple of more strokes, he was coming hard. Nasir’s knees buckled, but Agron’s strong grip around his waist kept him on his feet.

When he felt he could move again, Nasir turned and kissed Agron softly. He brought his hand down to Agron’s cock to see that he had already hit his own release. ’Without even being touched,’ Nasir thought.

Agron kissed him back, and rested their foreheads together. They stood their in a comfortable silence, just taking in the feeling of being so close to one another.

After a few minutes they broke apart and finished bathing before getting out of the water. Agron pulled Nasir down to rest on the sand next to him, and wrapped an arm around his waist. The sun shined over them, and they found themselves dozing off.

When they awoke, the sun was high in the sky. So they put their clothes back on and made it back to camp where Duro was eating some of their bread. Agron broke some off and hand it to Nasir while he took out the water and drank some of it.

“That was a long bath,” Duro commented, amusement evident in his voice.

“We dozed off on the sand.”

“Sure you did.”

Agron reached over and pushed his brother. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

The two got into a wrestling match, which had Nasir laughing. Agron quickly pinned down his brother and lightly slapped his cheek. “Now shut up.”

Agron went back to Nasir and laid down, resting his head on Nasir’s thigh. Nasir smiled down at him and placed his hand on Agron’s shoulder. “Still tired?”

Agron nodded. “A little bit.”

“Then sleep,” Nasir replied. “And then tomorrow you can teach us how to use those staffs.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Snuggle with me,” Nasir whispered.

Agron moved and Nasir laid down next to him. Agron immediately wrapped him up in his arms and threw a blanket over them. Duro snickered from his spot across from them. “He has you wrapped around his finger, does he not?”

“And one day, some lucky lady will have you wrapped around her finger,” Agron said. “So hold your tongue.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duro's a brat, Nasir's horny and Agron's in love. Oh and the boys find a place to live thanks to some Thracians.

Nasir hissed and blocked the blow Agron sent. Agron smiled and lowered the staff. “Great! You are a fast learner, Nasir!”

Nasir smiled back. “Thank you.”

“Now, I am going to go just a bit harder on you. Do you think you can take it?”

Nasir smiled. “There is only one way to find out.”

Nasir blocked blow after blow, until he was panting from exertion. Agron then tossed his staff aside. “We are done for the day, Nasir. Let us get some food, and we can practice more tomorrow.”

Nasir tossed his own staff aside and they sat down near their small pallet on the ground. They could see Duro swimming in the lake, cooling off.

Nasir leaned against Agron as they ate the rabbit Agron has caught earlier that morning. It had been a few weeks since they first started on this journey and the days were only getting hotter, which meant that winter would soon be coming.

“We need to find somewhere to settle, Agron,” Nasir commented as he took a sip of water. “Winter will be here soon.”

“I know, Nasir,” Agron said, wrapping an arm around Nasir’s waist. “Maybe we will not settle by the Rhine. Maybe we can find an abandoned house and fix it up before winter.”

“I care not where we stay Agron, I just do not want to travel when it’s snowing.”

“We will find somewhere to settle soon,” Agron said. “I promise.”

Duro came out of the river and threw on his pants before he came over to sit by them. “Agron, will it be my turn after we eat?”

Agron nodded. “Yes, but let me rest first.”

Nasir leaned against Agron and laid his head on Agron’s shoulder, not caring that his lover was covered in sweat, cause he was just as sweaty. Agron pressed a kiss to the top of Nasir’s head. “Tired?”

“Yes.”

“Get some rest,” Agron said. “I think we will stay here for a few more days before we start traveling again.”

“It is nice out here,” Nasir replied. “We should find somewhere close to trees, and some form of water that is big enough for us to swim in.”

Agron smiled. “I will try to find such a place for us.”

“And a pet,” Nasir said. “we should get a pet.”

“You are very demanding,” Agron laughed, hugging Nasir a little tighter. “What kind of pet do you want?”

“A wolf, but I think they are too dangerous,” Nasir said. “Maybe a dog, or a cat. Or both!”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Nasir smiled and raised his head to press a kiss to Agron’s cheek. “Gratitude.”

Agron turned his head and kissed his lips. “Anything for you, Nasir.”

“Agron, have you rested enough? I wish to train,” Duro whined.

Agron shook his head and kissed Nasir once more before standing up. “Get your staff and let us practice.”

Nasir laid back on the grass and watched the two brothers. Duro wasn’t as quick to catch onto fighting as Nasir was, but he wasn’t a fighter. That was something Nasir could tell right away. He tried to tell Agron this, but Agron said that Duro still needed to know how to defend himself. Just in case anything ever happened.

He rested his arms behind his head and watched as Duro stumbled and fell to the ground. Agron reached out his hand and helped Duro back up. Nasir couldn’t help but to let his eyes wander over Agron’s bare chest.

He felt his cock harden and crossed his legs to try and hide it. He did not want Duro to tease him about it. He teased them enough. Agron glanced over at him, and smirked. Nasir blushed under the gaze, and decided it was time for a bath.

He got up and went over to the water. He stripped and got in, the cold water helping to cool his heated skin and lessen his arousal. He hadn’t had sex with Agron since they were together in the whorehouse, and Nasir was beginning to crave it.

They’ve done other things since then. Mostly blowjobs and hands jobs, rubbing against each other when they were in bed late at night. But Nasir wanted more. He wanted to feel Agron inside him. Wanted to feel what they shared at the brothel.

Feeling his arousal creep back up. Nasir hid behind a boulder and pressed his back against it, his hand creeping down his chest and wrapping around his cock. Maybe tonight he would convince Agron to fuck him. He wanted it desperately, something that he had never wanted before. He never craved another’s touch till Agron came around. Never had such intense feelings for another person in his life.

He quickly brought himself to orgasm, biting his lip to prevent moans from spilling out. He rested against the boulder gasping for air.

He finished bathing before he laid out on the beach to let the sun dry him off a bit before he put his clothes back on. He closed his eyes, sighing softly as the warm rays hit him.

Nasir began to wonder how Agron felt about him. Was he feeling these intense feelings? Did he crave Nasir just as much as Nasir craved him? Agron had told him that Nasir was always on his mind, so he must feel it.

Something blocked his sun and he opened his eyes to see Agron towering over him, a smile on his face. “I was hoping we could bathe together.”

Nasir smiled up at him. “You were busy and I was sweaty.”

“Just how I like you,” Agron joked, winking at his lover.

Nasir shook his head and closed his eyes once more. He heard the rest of Agron’s clothes fall onto the beach before a splashing told him that Agron had gone into the water. He cracked his eyes open enough to peak at Agron and watch him bathe.

After a few minutes, Agron got out and crawled over Nasir, kissing him softly. Nasir moaned quietly and kissed him back, feeling Agron’s hardened cock press against his stomach. “Duro is not that far away, we should not do this here.”

Agron pressed a kiss to Nasir’s forehead. “We could both get back in the water and try to hide it.”

Nasir shook his head. “No, I have a better idea. Tonight, while he sleeps. We could wander off and you could fuck me.”

Agron groaned softly, and Nasir felt his lover’s cock twitch against him. “You want me to?”

Nasir nodded. “I want it badly.”

“Then why not run off now? Find somewhere he would not see us.”

Nasir felt a blush creep back up. “Because when I was bathing I found that I could not stop thinking about you.”

“You got off without me?” Agron pouted, laughter evident in his voice.

“Like I said, you were busy.”

Agron nodded. “Tonight then.” He kissed Nasir deeply before he got off him and put his pants on. He tossed Nasir his and he dressed as well.

Nasir felt excitement and anticipation as the sun began to set. The thought of finally having sex with Agron again was driving him crazy. Agron was sitting behind Nasir, pressing kissed to his neck and shoulders as Duro started to doze off.

Nasir’s pants became unbearably tight. He swore he was going to die, he wanted it so badly. Agron pressed a kiss just below his ear before whispering into it. “Soon.”

Another hour passed, and when Agron was sure his brother was fast asleep, he pulled away from Nasir and searched in his bag for a small vial he had hidden in there. He got it and then grabbed their blanket before taking Nasir’s hand.

Nasir was trembling as they got to the beach. Agron laid the blanket down before he pulled Nasir into his arms and kissed him softly. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes,” Nasir replied, wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck and kissing him back.

Agron pulled Nasir’s hips against his own and slowly rocked against him as they started to kiss deeply. Nasir moaned into their kiss. He trembled as Agron slowly ran his hands up Nasir’s chest, touching and caressing, making him desire Agron even more.

Agron led Nasir down to the blanket and laid over him, kissing him again and again. They removed their clothes quickly and rolled their hips together, gasping and moaning between kisses.

Agron reached over and grabbed the vial. Opening it, he poured some of the oil onto his fingers before running them over Nasir’s hole, teasing him. “Agron, please…”

He slipped a finger inside and slowly stretched him. He did not want this to be over too quickly. Nasir was close to release by the time Agron pulled his fingers out, having been brought to the edge over and over again.

Agron replaced his fingers with his cock, slowly sliding in until he was completely sheathed inside of Nasir. Nasir’s back was arched, and his fingers were gripping the blanket. He was panting, and the moonlight gave Agron enough light to see the lust in Nasir’s eyes, along with something else. Something Agron couldn’t quite pinpoint.

Nasir reached up and pulled Agron down for a soft kiss, Agron kissed him back as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. Nasir pushed back, his fingers trailing down Agron’s back, caressing him and occasionally digging when Agron thrust in hard.

Agron sat back and pulled Nasir onto his lap, making Nasir moan loudly at the change of position. He wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck and kissed him as he slowly rode his lover.

Their pace quickened, and their kisses got sloppier. Agron ran his hands down Nasir’s chest and gripped his lover’s hips tightly, controlling the pace as much as Nasir would allow him.

Nasir’s fingers dug into Agron’s back as they moved faster. He kissed Agron deeply before he gently pushed him so he was laying on his back.

Nasir pressed his hands flat against Agron’s chest and quickened the pace even further. His skin tingled as he felt a familiar burn in his stomach. He knew he was close, but he didn’t want it over just yet. Agron ran a hand down to Nasir’s cock, but Nasir pushed it away. “Not yet.”

Agron moved his hands up Nasir’s chest and pulled him back down for a searing kiss. “I can not hold back much longer.”

“I do not want it to be over,” Nasir panted, moaning loudly as Agron bucked his hips up and found the spot inside of him that set his whole body on fire. “Fuck!”

“I do not want it over either,” Agron groaned, gripping Nasir’s hips and thrusting up fast and hard into his lover, hitting Nasir’s sweet spot each time. Nasir’s moans escalated and his nails bit into Agron’s chest, marking him. Agron groaned and arched into the touch. He loved when Nasir marked him during their fucking.

“Come on Nasir,” Agron whispered. “Come for me.”

Nasir’s body shuddered overtop of him, and he moaned out Agron’s name, quickly wrapping a hand around his own cock. Agron’s hand joined his and it only took a couple of strokes before Nasir was spilling over their hands and across Agron’s chest.

He collapsed against Agron’s chest, panting. Agron’s hips continued to move inside of him at a slow pace. Nasir’s release bringing him closer to his own. “Nasir..”

Nasir kissed Agron. “Do not stop, Agron.”

Agron groaned and flipped them over. His hips resuming the fast pace. He pounded into Nasir until he was spilling into his lover, gasping Nasir’s name. He kissed Nasir softly, pleasure thrumming through him. “I love you.”

Nasir looked up at Agron with wide-eyes. “You love me?”

Agron nodded and gently caressed Nasir’s cheek. “Yes, I love you Nasir. I love you so much.” Agron kissed him again and Nasir found himself kissing back. He did not yet know his feelings for Agron, but he felt a strange warmth knowing that Agron loved him.

They laid there and continued to kiss for a few minutes, before Agron gently slide out of Nasir and stood up. He helped Nasir up and led him to the water where they quickly bathed before returning to camp. They curled up next to one another by the fire and fell asleep in one another’s arms.

Agron had awoken early the next morning and decided he was going out to hunt. He pressed a kiss to Nasir’s forehead before getting up and grabbing his sword. He felt good, better than he had in awhile, and he had a good feeling about today.

So he went into the woods around them and caught sight of some deer tracks. He followed them and came across a good sized deer, once that would keep them fed for at least a week. He killed it quickly before hefting it over his shoulder and carrying it back to camp.

When he got back, he found Nasir sitting by a new fire while Duro still slept. He dropped the deer near the fire and smiled at Nasir. “I found us food to last us a week.”

Nasir smiled back. “Do you plan to stay here that long?”

“I like it here,” Agron replied. “It is a nice place. Why not stay just a little longer?” Agron shook his head at the look on Nasir‘s face. “We will move on after a few days, Nasir. I promised you shelter before winter arrives and that is a promise that I plan on keeping.”

Agron knelt down next to the deer and grabbed his dagger out of the sheath on his thigh. He began to skin it, as he continued to talk. “I can cook some up for breakfast, and then some for lunch. After that I will go to that village near by and sell the rest to a butcher. I am sure they will pay a lot for it. We may be able to stay in an inn for a night. And then have a little left over for more bread.”

“Tired of eating only squirrel?”

“A little bit.”

Nasir leaned over the deer and pressed a kiss to Agron’s cheek. “Thank you, for taking such good care of us and teaching me.”

“One day, you will be a hunter and you will learn how to farm. I will even teach you how to make clothing, and how to build. You can use those skills to your advantage. Get a job that pays you well.” He wiped a bloody hand on his pants before reaching out and caressing Nasir’s cheek. “You are strong, Nasir. Very strong, very brave and you are a quick learner. These all make a good person. And if you choose to, you can start a family and make a wonderful husband someday. And you will take care of your wife, and your children.”

“I already have a family, Agron. Why would I start a new one?”

Agron felt his heart beat faster at those words and he leaned in to kiss Nasir. “If you choose to stay with me, then you will still make a wonderful husband someday.”

“You would marry me?”

“Yes,” Agron replied. “But when we are older, and ready.”

Nasir smiled once more, and suddenly didn’t care that Agron was covered in blood and guts. He climbed into his lap and kissed him deeply. Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir and kissed him back. They were interrupted moments later when Duro finally awoke.

“Did last night not sate you enough that you have to fuck right here?”

The couple broke apart, giggling and their cheeks flushed from being caught. Nasir slipped off of Agron’s lap, and looked at Duro. “We were just kissing Duro, not fucking.”

“If I had not said anything, I am sure you two would be fucking.”

“Shut up, Duro!” Agron growled, as he went back to skinning the deer.

When Agron finished, he cooked some meat up for all of them to eat before tying the rest of the good meat in the animal’s own skin so he could sell it later. He sat down next to Nasir as the three of them ate in silence.

Duro broke the silence after they had finished their meal. “You two are very loud, did you know that?”

The couple blushed and Nasir looked down at the ground. Agron glared at his brother. “Shut up!”

“What? You woke me and then kept me up!”

“Duro, stop.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“Why?”

“Stop acting like a child.”

“I am not a child.”

“Then stop acting like one.”

“Fuck off.”

“Duro!”

Duro stuck his tongue out at Agron before he got up and wandered towards the water. Agron huffed and finished his food before laying back on the grass. Nasir laid next to him, and wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist. “You need to bathe. You are covered in blood.”

“Only if you join me.”

“You always want to bathe with me, are you incapable of bathing by yourself?” Nasir joked.

Agron turned towards Nasir and cupped his cheek. “I just like to see you naked.”

Nasir laughed and kissed his lover. “I am glad you like the view.”

Agron’s hand moved down and slipped into the back of Nasir’s pants, gripping his butt cheek. Nasir gasped, and kissed Agron harder, pulling him closer. Agron’s finger moved along Nasir’s crack, teasing his hole and making Nasir pant and grip Agron’s arm tightly.

Agron kissed him again. “Think you could find release from this alone?”

“I would rather your cock in my ass,” Nasir panted, eyes dark with lust.

“What about your cock in mine?” Agron asked.

Nasir’s eyes widened and without warning, his body was shuddering as he came hard from the images that his mind that conjured up.

He kissed Agron deeply. Agron pulled his hand away, and placed it on Nasir’s hip, kissing him back.

“You would let me fuck you?” Nasir asked, after his breathing had returned to normal.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Agron replied. “We are both men. I see no reason why we should not be able to switch. As much as I love fucking you, I would not mind your cock in my ass.” He leaned close and kissed Nasir again. “I am sure it would feel amazing inside of me.”

Nasir cupped Agron’s cheek and smiled. “I never thought I would meet a man as wonderful as you.”

“And I never thought I would ever fall in love,” Agron replied.

Nasir kissed him again before sitting up. “We should bathe. I want to accompany you to the village.”

“Why?”

“Do you not want me to?”

“Honestly, I had hoped you would keep an eye on Duro,” Agron replied. “He has a habit of finding trouble when left alone.”

“We can bring him along.”

Agron nodded. “Let us pack up camp then, after we bathe.”

Nasir stood and helped Agron up. They walked over to the water and bathed quickly before three of them packed up their small camp. They headed to town, Agron’s hand slipping into Nasir’s as they walked along the road.

Once they reached the village, Agron handed them each some coins and told them to buy whatever they wanted before he slipped inside the butcher’s shop. Nasir and Duro walked through the streets, chatting idly as they browsed through the outdoor shops.

They found a small jewelry booth and stopped. Nasir was looking at a leather necklace, with multiple strings hanging down when Duro said something that made him stop. “I know I tease you and Agron a lot, but I am very thankful that you two are together.”

Nasir looked up and smiled at Duro. “And I am thankful that I finally have a family.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “and a brother.”

Duro smiled back and hugged Nasir. “I think of you as a brother as well.”

Nasir returned the hug before he turned back to look at the necklace again. “You know your brother well, does he like jewelry?”

Duro laughed. “I have never seen him wear any, but he might if you get him something.”

Nasir nodded and took the necklace to the shopkeeper. He handed her a few coins before placing it in his bag. “It looks like something he would like, that is why I asked.”

“I think that he will love it, Nasir.”

Nasir smiled. “I hope so.”

They continued on for a little bit before turning back and walking back to the butcher’s shop. They stood by the entrance and waited until Agron came out, grinning at both of them and holding his coin bag. “Tonight, we sleep on a real beds!”

“How much did you get for the meat.”

“Not too much,” Agron replied. He then took Nasir’s hand. “But, the butcher has told me that his last hunter disappeared on him, so I replied that I am an excellent hunter and would love to work for him.”

Nasir blinked a few times before he jumped into Agron’s arms and kissed him hard. “And what about a house?” Nasir asked after they finally parted.

“The butcher says there is a small house on his farm that we are more than welcome to live in if we fix it up,” Agron replied. “It has two bedrooms, one for us and one for Duro.”

“Can we go see it?”

Agron nodded. Wrapping one arm around Nasir’s waist and the other around Duro’s shoulders, he led them behind the building and towards another road. “I told you I would get us a house before winter, Nasir.”

“We have to fix it up?” Duro asked. “What kind of deal is that.”

“Duro, it is a place to live,” Agron said. “Be thankful we found one.”

They walked for several miles until they came across a farm. There was a huge house next to a cornfield, and just beyond the cornfield sat a small run down house. “There it is,” Agron said, pointing the house out to the other two. “There is our home.”

They walked through the small path behind the larger house until they reached their new home. The door was starting to come off the hinges, and broke off when Agron pulled it open, but he merely set it aside and walked in. The place hadn’t been touched in years, he could tell, but he knew he would be able to fix it up.

Nasir and Duro walked in behind them. Nasir raised an eyebrow. “We are not sleeping in here tonight, are we?”

Agron shook his head. “The butcher told me that we can have the guest room until this is fixed up.”

“How will you pay for all the repairs?”

“The butcher told me I am free to use any wood from the forest around his house. I have to pay for nails, but his tools are free to use.”

“And what about paying him?”

“He told me that hunting for his shop will be enough payment,” Agron replied. “He will pay me for the meat I catch, and he will allow us this small amount of land.”

“Are you sure that he is trustworthy?” Duro asked, finally speaking up.

“He has given us a home, Duro,” Agron said. “and he has offered me a job. I think he is trustworthy enough.”

Agron walked further into the house, leaving the other two by the door. Nasir continued to look around. He hoped the place would be fixed by winter. He did not wish to impose on the butcher for too long.

“Well, what do you think, Nasir?” Duro asked.

“It needs a lot of work done,” Nasir replied. “But I think it will be a nice place to live.”

Duro walked over to where one of the windows was, and looked outside. “Think the butcher would let me work for him as well?”

“That is something you would have to ask your brother.”

Duro turned to look at him. “What do you think you will do? For a job, I mean.”

Nasir shrugged. “I do not know. The only real skill I have is being a whore.”

“You are not a whore, Nasir,” Duro said. He walked over to Nasir and hugged him. “You were forced into it, but it is not who you are.”

“It is still the only skill I have.”

“Agron said he would teach us both a lot of things,” Duro replied. “And when he does, we can use those to find a job.”

Nasir smiled and hugged Duro back. “Yeah.”

“Duro, you not trying to steal my lover are you?” Agron asked, laughter evident in his voice.

Duro pulled away from Nasir. “I would never do such a thing. Besides, I do not think Nasir would be my type. I would rather have a women.”

“And one day you will,” Agron replied, walking over to Nasir and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Come, I would show you our room.”

“Hey! Don’t I get a choice?” Duro asked.

“It’s the bigger room,” Agron replied. “And since Nasir and I are a couple, we are going to need a bigger room.”

Agron led Nasir through the hallway, and to the end where there was a master bedroom. It was empty now, but Nasir could already picture what it would look like once they got the house finished. Agron wrapped both arms around Nasir’s waist and pulled him against him. Nasir sighed softly and placed his hands over Agron’s.

“Can you give me your honest opinion?”

“It will take a lot of work, but afterwards I am sure it will be a wonderful place to live.”

Agron smiled and kissed Nasir’s cheek. “I don’t think Duro likes it, but after it’ finished I am sure that he will.”

“I think it is nice to finally have a home, even if we do not live here quite yet.”

“Soon, Nasir. Soon.”

Nasir turned in Agron’s arms and kissed him softly. “Shall we start fixing this place up?”

“Later,” Agron replied, reluctantly pulling away from Nasir. “The butcher’s wife is home and he said we should talk to her.”

“You have to tell me their names,” Nasir said. “I would like to know what to call them besides the butcher and his wife.”

“Spartacus and Sura,” Agron replied. “and they are Thracians who came here after their village was burned down. They even have a daughter around our age. Her name is Saxa.”

“So I can have a friend?” Duro called out from the hallway.

“Yes Duro, you can have a friend,” Agron called back.

The trio made their way out of the house and back towards the main house. Agron knocked on the door which was opened several minutes later by a beautiful women with soft eyes. She smiled softly at the three of them. “Hello.”

“My name is Agron, I met your husband in town and-”

“I know,” Sura replied, and opened the door to let them in. “Saxa ran back home to tell me after she went to visit her father.”

The trio stepped in and Sura closed the door. “And these two are?”

Agron nodded towards Duro. “this is my brother Duro,” Agron replied before looking at Nasir and slipping his hand in his. “And this is my lover, Nasir.”

“Agron, Duro, Nasir,” Sura said. “Welcome. You three must be exhausted so I will take you to your room.” She headed towards the stairs and led the three of them upstairs and opened the first door on the right. “Apologies for the small room.”

“We will make it work,” Agron replied. “Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home.”

“It is no problem,” Sura replied. “The Gods have not blessed up with children of our own, so we take care of runaways and abandoned children. Children who need a family.” He looked back at the three of them. “Of course, the three of you have already made a family by the looks of it,” Sura said, smiling once more. “But we will be here to help. No child should be left on their own.”

“We chose to be on our own,” Agron replied. “We had to get out and start a new life.”

Sura nodded and walked out of the room. “Rest, I will have Saxa come up here when dinner is ready.”

“Thank you again, Sura,” Agron said.

“You are welcome.”

She shut the door, leaving the boys alone. They set their bags on the floor and Duro immediately collapsed on the bed with a soft sigh. “The bed is mine!”

Agron pushed Duro over and sat down, pulling Nasir down onto his lap. “You can have the bed tonight, but tomorrow, you get the floor.”

“Why?!” Duro whined.

“Because we can all take turns, Duro,” Agron replied. “There is only one bed and three of us.”

Duro curled up around the pillow and closed his eyes. “I need a nap.”

“Then take one,” Agron said. He pressed a kiss to Nasir’s neck. “Would you like to take a nap as well, Nasir?”

Nasir leaned back against his lover and closed his eyes. “I think I could use one.”

Nasir then slid to the ground and laid down. Agron stood up and grabbed the extra blankets set up on a small table and folded them, making a small pallet for them. He laid down and pulled Nasir to him, kissing him softly.

Nasir kissed him back before gently pushing Agron on his back and laying over top of him. “Much more comfortable.”

Agron merely laughed and wrapped his arms around Nasir. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Duro’s snores and Nasir’s soft breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have dinner with their new family. Agron and Nasir have some fun in the tub.

Saxa came into the guest room a few hours later and laughed at the sight of the three boys sleeping. All three were snoring, and the couple on the floor were a tangle of limps. She knocked on the doorframe and called out to all of them. “Hey! Wake up!!”

The dark skinned one was the first to awake. He slide off of the elder boy and rubbed at his eyes before looking at her. “Are you Saxa?”

Saxa nodded. “I am. Can you get your friends up? Sura has dinner ready.” She turned to leave but looked over at his shoulder at him. “What is your name?”

“Nasir,” the boy replied. He then pointed at the taller German. “This is Agron and the one on the bed is Duro.”

Saxa nodded and scanned the other two, before looking at him again. “You have really pretty eyes.”

A faint blush spread on Nasir’s cheeks. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Saxa replied before nodding at Agron. “and you have got a hot boyfriend.”

“How did-”

“The way you two were clutching onto one another.” She turned away from them. “There is a wash room down the hall if you need to clean up first.”

Nasir watched her leave before he looked down at Agron who was still fast asleep. He gently shook Agron’s shoulder. “Agron.”

Agron blinked his eyes opened and looked up at Nasir. He smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Nasir said. He gently ran his fingers over Agron’s cheek. “Sura finished dinner, if you are hungry.”

Agron kissed Nasir softly before standing up. He walked over to the bed and woke Duro up before the three of them made their way down the stairs.

Spartacus had returned home and was in the kitchen speaking with Sura. Upon their arrival, he turned and smiled at them. “Have a good nap?”

Agron nodded. “It was a lot more comfortable than the woods.”

“You did not sleep in any inns?”

Agron shook his head. “We had little money. I wanted to save it for emergencies.”

“Good thinking,” Spartacus replied. “but you are a good place now. We will ask for no payment.”

“Duro and I will find jobs,” Nasir said. “So we do not feel like we are intruding.”

“You are not intruding, Nasir,” Spartacus replied. “We love to take care of children, young adults in your case.” Spartacus sat at the table. Tables and cups had been set out for everyone. “We will begin work on your house tomorrow. Tonight, we shall all rest.”

They all sat down and Sura served out the food before taking a seat next to her husband. Spartacus smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Agron felt himself smile as he watched them. He hadn’t know them for very long, but he could tell that they were very much in love. He looked over at Nasir who was watching them as well. He reached over and placed his hand over Nasir’s, gently squeezing for a second. One day he would have that with Nasir.

Sura and Spartacus talked about their day to one another while all the teenagers ate in silence. Occasionally answering any questions. Saxa finished before the rest of them and started to ask them about their lives prior to running away.

Nasir stayed quiet about his, saying he was uncomfortable talking about it. So Saxa left it alone. Agron told them about the farm he lived on with his father and brother. He also said that his father was not a very good person, so he and his brother ran away, taking Nasir with them.

“Where were you planning on going?” Spartacus asked.

Agron shrugged. “We did not have a place set in mind, but we were all thinking of settling by the Rhine.”

“And now?”

“We may end up there one day, but I think we can stay here for a while,” Agron replied. “It’s a nice place.”

“We did not know where we were headed either,” Sura said. “Our village burned and we just traveled and traveled. We settled in a few different places before we ended up here.” She reached over and took her husband’s hand. “And we found Saxa only a year later, gaining a daughter. She was only nine at the time.”

“How did you come to live with them?” Nasir asked.

“My mother died in childbirth,” Saxa replied. “and my father was killed in battle. I wandered the streets until Sura found me and took me home with her. And I thank the Gods she did.”

Sura smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. Sura then turned towards the three boys. “You are more than welcomed to join our family,” Sura said. “Spartacus wanted daughters, but I have always wanted a son.”

Agron smiled. “We could use parents. All three of us. I told my brother I would be a better father to him, but I can use some help.”

“And we will be there,” Sura replied. “Children and young adults need parents to guide them, and that is what we have dedicated ours lives to do.”

“How many children have you looked after?”

“Four,” Spartacus answered. “Saxa is the only one to stay. We had three boys, Donar, Lugo and Nemetes, but they have both moved on. They still come around to visit us quite often.”

“So you are not people who take in runaways and kill them?” Duro blurted out.

Agron looked at his brother in shock before smacking him on the back of the head. “Watch your tongue.”

Duro’s comment actually amused Spartacus. “Do not worry Agron, we get that quite a lot. No Duro, we do not kill children. We only give them a family.”

“How come you never fixed up the house outback?”

“Because my sons were very troublesome,” Spartacus replied with a laugh. “Always had to keep a close eye on them.”

“We thought about it,” Sura said. “Talked it over many times, but like Spartacus said, the boys and Saxa were troublesome. It was just much easier to keep them all in the house in case something happened. Like Saxa trying to compete with the boys.”

“And winning!” Spartacus boasted.

Sura smiled. “And always winning.”

“I rival any fucking man!” Saxa claimed, a smile on her face. “I can take all three of you at once and win.”

“Are you so sure about that?” Agron asked, highly amused.

“Trust me, Saxa is not someone you want to fight,” Spartacus said. “She has even taken me down a few times.”

“Only because you let me.”

“Well..”

Agron happened to glance at Duro who was staring at Saxa with a look in his eyes. Agron smirked. It looked like his brother was developing an affection for Saxa. He would have to talk to him about that later.

They finished dinner and Agron helped Sura with the dishes. Duro went up and took a bath and Nasir walked around outside. While they were traveling, Nasir told him that he had not been allowed out of the brothel very often, so he quite enjoyed being outside.

“You and Nasir are very cute together,” Sura stated, as she handed him a plate to dry off. “It is not very often you find such young couples already so devoted to one another.”

Agron was quiet for a moment. “I fear that it is but a phase and Nasir will leave. I do not think he loves me. Does he care for me? Yes he does, but I do not think he loves me.”

“Do you love him?”

Agron nodded. “Yes, I do. It came as a surprise. When we first met, I-” Agron stopped. It was not his place to tell of Nasir’s past. “Apologies, but that is a story for Nasir to tell. I will respect him and not talk about his past.”

“I understand.”

“But I felt something the first time we met,” Agron continued. “It was so strange. Then I saved him and we started to travel. I just fell in love. I am only seventeen, I should not know what love is yet. I still have so much to learn. I fear the day he leaves.”

“I do not think he will leave,” Sura replied. “And even if he does, I feel you and he will always share a very strong bond.”

“You barely know us, how can you be so sure.”

“Spartacus slept around with many women before he met me,” Sura said. “The others in the village told me to stay away but I saw something in him. I saw a person that could settle down and fall in love with me. I saw a man who would become my best friend. And it happened.”

“I still do not understand how I fell for him,” Agron said, drying off a cup and setting it aside. “One minute he was just a pretty face and the next, I felt protective of him and I want to save him.”

“My husband says, ‘We do not choose love, it claims each man as it will.’ and it has claimed you Agron. Eventually, it will claim Nasir as well.”

“You speak as though the Gods tell you these things,” Agron commented.

Sura smiled at him. “They do talk to me. They tell me of things that will come, things that can come. I just choose when to say something about it.”

“You are much like our Goddess Frigg,” Agron said. “She has the power of prophecy but does not reveal what she knows.”

“I do not know much of your Gods, but she sounds like a women I could get along with.”

Agron smiled back at her. “You have the beauty of the Goddesses as well.”

“Gratitude,” Sura replied. She handed him the last dish and moved over to put the others away. “Only Spartacus has ever compared my beauty to the Gods.”

“And we both speak the truth,” Spartacus replied, coming up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her neck and smiled. “Sura truly is a goddess.”

Agron felt his cheeks burn slightly and he looked out the window, catching sight of Nasir who was looking at something in his cupped hands. “I think I will join Nasir outside.”

Mere seconds after leaving the kitchen, he could hear the sounds of kissing. He was walking towards Nasir as something flew out of the Syrian’s hands. Nasir looked up and watched it fly away. Agron looked at it too and noticed that it was a butterfly.

He stood next to Nasir and took his hand, looking towards the butterfly. “Beautiful creatures.” He looked over at Nasir and smiled at him. “Just like you.”

Even with the little light given from the setting sun, Agron could see a fain blush creeping up on Nasir’s cheek. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Nasir’s cheek. “I love you.”

Nasir gently squeezed his hand, before he kissed Agron and leaned against him. “I was always jealous of butterflies. Sometimes I would see them pass the windows and feel so sad. I wanted to be one, so I could fly away and be free, just as they were.”

“You did become one of them,” Agron said, letting go of Nasir’s hand and wrapping his arm around his lover’s waist. He pulled him a litte closer and rested his chin on top of his lover’s head. “Look at you. You have gained your wings and you flew. You are free of that place. Free of every disgusting man who ever laid a hand on you.”

Nasir shifted in Agron’s arms, until they were face to face. He reached up and caressed Agron’s cheek, looking into his eyes. “And no other man shall lay their hands on me. None but you.”

Agron felt a heat spread through him and he pulled Nasir into a deep kiss, plunging his tongue into his lover’s mouth for a taste. They both moaned softly, their hands gripping at one another and trying to pull the other even closer.

After a long moment, they both broke apart, breathing hard. Agron rest their foreheads together. Fireflies were starting to come out, flying around them and glowing brighter as the sky got darker. They just stood there, enjoying one another’s presence. Neither wanting to move.

Finally, Agron broke away from Nasir’s hold. He ran his fingers through Nasir’s hair, brushing his bangs back and pressing a kiss to his lover’s forehead. “I want you to know that I will always be there for you, Nasir. Until you physically shove me away and tell me to stay away.”

“That will never happen,” Nasir replied. “I always want you near and I do not see that changing anytime soon.”

“Good,” Agron replied, taking Nasir’s hand in his and leading him back towards the house. “Now let us bathe before we sleep.”

“I am not all that tired.”

“Then stay away with me and I will tell you stories.”

“Stories?” Nasir asked, looking up at Agron in wonder.

Agron nodded and flashed Nasir a smile. “My aunt told me stories all the time. Of course, I can tell you stories about me as well. I see how you look at Duro when he talks about our past.”

“It is interesting to hear.”

“And I will tell you all about it.”

They got upstairs and into the bathing room to find a small tub in the floor that was just big enough for two people. They stripped and got into the tub, Agron sighing as the hot water touched his skin. “This feels good.”

Nasir nodded in agreement, moving to sit between Agron’s legs and leaning against his chest. Agron wrapped an arm around Nasir’s waist and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. His free hand traced patterns down Nasir’s arm.

“Tell me a story, Agron,” Nasir whispered, placing a hand over Agron’s.

“A real story or-”

“Anything. Tell me anything.”

Agron pressed another kiss to his lover’s shoulder before speaking. “My aunt used to tell me a tale about Thor, the God of Thunder and Loki, the God of Mischief. Thor carried a hammer that had been stolen by giant whom demanded the Goddess Freyja in exchange for the hammer.

“Freyja refused to become the giant’s bride, so Thor and Loki had to think of another way to get the hammer back. So Loki suggested that Thor dress as Freya, in a bridal gown, and sneak in. Loki went as well, dressed as a maiden.

“Once the giant presented the hammer to his ‘bride,’ Thor ripped off the gown and killed the giant and all of his companions. He and Loki then toke the hammer back to Asgard,” Agron finished, tightening his hold slightly on Nasir. “Where no one could touch it ever again.”

Nasir turned slightly to look at Agron. “Can you tell me another?”

Agron pressed his lips to Nasir’s forehead. “Another time.”

Nasir nodded and settled against Agron’s chest once more. “I do not have any stories to tell. I was not told many as a kid.”

“Then you can pass my stories on to others.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Close your eyes for a moment,” Agron said, cupping his hands under the water. Once Nasir’s eyes had closed his poured the water over his lover’s head, wetting his hair. He grabbed some soap and started to wash Nasir’s hair.

Nasir found it very erotic to have Agron washing him. He felt a heat washing through him and his cock rise. He covered his arms over in it in an attempt to hide it. But Agron’s voice was in his ear. “Do not be ashamed of it.”

Nasir removed his arms, and let his erection show. Agron cupped his hands under the water once more and rinsed the soap out of Nasir’s hair before he gently ran his fingers through it to remove any tangles. He then grabbed a cloth and poured a little soap on it before he slowly washed Nasir’s body.

It was strange to him to be so lavished with attention. He did not bathe often in the brothel, and when he did, it had to be quick. He also had to bathe the owner a few times, something he greatly disliked. But Agron’s hands on his felt good, and his hand drifted between his legs to take his cock in hand.

He stroked himself slowly, letting the feel of Agron’s hand over him send him to the edge. He could feel Agron’s cock harden and his lover bucked against him, seeking a little friction. Nasir grinded back against him, trying his hardest to keep his moans in.

Agron placed the cloth aside after awhile and gently turned Nasir’s face towards him, kissing him slowly as his hand joined Nasir’s. After a couple of strokes, he bit his lip to keep his moans in as his orgasm crashed through him.

Agron held him tight for a few minutes, kissing him before he gently pushed Nasir away and grabbed the cloth again. Nasir ducked under the water to wash the soap off before taking the cloth from Agron’s hands and repaying the favor.

When Nasir finished cleaning his lover, Agron moved to sit on the edge of the tub, his cock jutting out and begging for attention. Nasir swallowed it down and quickly brought Agron to release. He then rested his head against Agron’s thigh and closed his eyes, feeling Agron’s fingers running through his hair.

They sat like that for several minutes until the door opened. Sura and Spartacus stepped inside and stopped when they saw the young couple. Agron looked up in shock, clearly embarrassed. “Apologies, we should not have-”

Spartacus held up his hand. “The tub is big enough for two, you do not need to apologize.”

Agron nodded and grabbed the towels that Sura handed them. “We will leave you to dress and come back in a few minutes.”

Agron got out of the tub and stood, wrapping the towel around his waist before helping Nasir out. He handed him a towel and they quickly dried off before putting their pants back on. They set the towels aside and grabbed their remaining clothes.

Agron wrapped an arm around Nasir’s waist and they walked out the door. Sura was smiling at them, and Spartacus was just shaking his head. Agron swore he saw a smirk on his face for a couple of seconds.

“Saxa started a fire downstairs,” Sura said. “If you are not ready for bed yet. I think Duro is already down there.”

“We will join them.”

The couple started to walk away when Spartacus placed his hand on Agron’s shoulder. “Agron, do tell your brother to watch out for Saxa.”

“Will do.”

They made their way downstairs and curled up next to the fire where Saxa and Duro were chatting. Nasir found himself growing tired and fell asleep against Agron.

Saxa eventually fell asleep in one of the chairs, leaving just the two brothers awake. “I wish that I could have what you and Nasir have.”

“One day you will.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir work on their house. Sura and Nasir talk about his past, and Agron gives Nasir a scare.

Agron carried wooden planks to his house and set them on the side before grabbing more from the pile. Duro had run off with Saxa somewhere and Nasir was laying in their house, cleaning up the debris and anything else that needed to be tossed.

Agron stopped to rest and watched Nasir through the window for a couple of seconds. He was dragging a piece of the roof across the floor, trying to get it outside. “You need help?” Agron called out to him.

Nasir shook his head. “No, I got it.”

“Ok, but if you need help-”

“Ask for it. I know, Agron,” Nasir replied. “Anything too heavy for me, I left for you to take care of.”

“Alright,” Agron said. “You are doing a great job Nasir. Proud of you.”

He saw a smile flash across Nasir’s face. “Gratitude.”

“Love you.”

“I know.”

Agron went back to what he was doing. He grabbed a ladder out and propped it up against the house before carrying a few boards up. He got to the first hole and took the small bag of nails out of one pocket and a hammer out of the other before he went to work fixing up the roof. Occasionally, he would stop and watch Nasir through one of the holes when he caught sight of him.

Around noon, Sura came out carrying a tray. She sat down on the small porch and called them both to eat. Agron tried to object, but Sura used her mom voice and Agron got off the roof.

“How are things coming along?” Sura asked, as the two teens dug into the food she brought.

“Good,” Agron replied. “Nasir’s cleaning up inside and I am fixing the roof up.”

“Is there anything that I can help you boys with?” Sura asked.

“You do not have things to tend to in your own house?”

“I do,” Sura replied. “But I was just asking if you needed any help.”

“You could help me inside,” Nasir answered. “There are some things that I can not lift by myself.”

“Nasir-”

“The faster this gets done, the faster we have our own house, Agron,” Nasir said, cutting his lover off. “And while I like living with Spartacus and Sura, I would like my own room at some point.”

Sura laughed. “Our boys were like that. We had them all share that room and they were always at each other’s throats. I think it was having to share a room that had them move out so fast. They drove one another crazy.”

“You did not think to let Saxa share a room with one of them?”

“If she had not slept with any of them, I might have let them,” Sura replied, calmly.

Agron and Nasir looked at Sura in shock. Sura took a sip of her drink before standing up and brushing her dress off. “Shall we, Nasir?”

Nasir nodded after a moment before standing up. Agron stood up as well. “Sura?”

“Yes, Agron?”

“My brother, I think he has an attraction for Saxa,” Agron said. “Should I try and stop him from pursuing her?”

Sura thought for a moment before she spoke. “Saxa loves freely, and she loves like a man. But she takes one lover at a time.”

“And when she tires of that lover?”

“Some lessons we have to learn without the interference of others.”

“I do not want my brother to get hurt, nor do I wish for him to become a bed warmer.”

“Then you make the judgment call, Agron,” Sura answered. “She cared for Nemetes and they were lovers for a couple of years before he moved out. I am sure she could care for Duro in the same way.”

“And until then?”

“I will talk to Saxa,” Sura said. “And I will tell her that if she chooses to have Duro become her lover, then it can not be because she wants someone in bed. Which is what I told her before her relationship with Nemetes.”

Agron bowed his head, feeling that he overstepped. “Apologies, I-I just worry about him.”

“You are an older brother. You should worry about those you care for.”

Sura and Nasir disappeared into the house, and after a moment Agron made his way back onto the roof. Sura and Nasir were working together to move a large piece of roof out of the house when Nasir spoke. “I do not think Agron was trying to imply Saxa was a whore,” He said softly, trying to gauge her reaction.

Sura shook her head. “I know he didn’t, he is just a little overprotective.”

“But it still stung to hear.”

Sura sighed softly and they set down what they were carrying. She leaned against the wall and was quiet for a moment. “As her mother, yes, the words hurt. I love Saxa very much, and I have tried my hardest to stop her from being so wild, but she does what she wants. I try not to worry because Saxa is strong and has proven that she can take care of herself. But as a mother, I can not help it. It is the same thing your lover fells towards his brother. He worries because he is family.”

Nasir sat against the wall and looked out the broken window. “I had no one to care for me until Agron. I took care of myself, and kept to myself. I had no one.”

Sura slide down the wall and sat down next to him. “Agron said he would not speak of your past. He said that it was your story to tell.”

Nasir nodded slowly. “I was slave.” He paused for a moment before casting his eyes on the ground, his face red with shame. “In a brothel.” He found he couldn’t look up at Sura. He didn’t want to see her reaction, or the disgust in her eyes. He didn’t think he could deal with it. They had only been there a few days, but Sura already felt like a mother to him, and he didn’t think he could bear seeing her disappointed with him.

He waited for her to say something, but found himself surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. “I would not wish such a thing on my worst enemy,” Sura whispered. She pressed a kiss to his temple. “You did not belong there.”

“No, I didn’t,” Nasir said. “I was twelve when they sent me to that fucking place. I was only twelve years old when I was first forced on my knees to suck a cock, only to be shoved to the ground and fucked in the ass later that night. Over and over and over again. It was the same fucking thing every night for three years. I lost count of how many men took me.” Nasir;s body began to shake. “I just learned to block it out when they fucked me. Pretend I was somewhere else.”

Sura held him closer, her fingers running through his hair. “I am so sorry, Nasir.”

“Agron saved me,” Nasir whispered. “His father took him to the brothel a year ago and he picked me. But he would not fuck me. He said that he couldn’t. When he came back again, we just talked until he left. It was the third time he visited that he finally fucked me and that was only because I initiated it. His father had come in earlier, threatening me and told me to make sure he fucked me that night. He knew Agron hadn’t become a man yet, and that called Agron weak for not forcing himself upon me. So I seduced him to save him, and myself. I-I never told Agron that. I couldn’t.”

“You are a survivor, Nasir,” Sura said. “And you are very brave.” She pressed another kiss to his forehead. “You are very lucky Agron found you when he did, I can only imagine what you would have become if he had not.”

“I do not want to think about what could have happened.”

“You are safe now Nasir. No one will ever hurt you like that again. None of us will let it happen.”

Nasir nodded and rested his head on her shoulder, trying not to cry. “Thank you, Sura.”

They sat for several minutes, Sura holding Nasir close. Her presence made him feel better and he could feel the pain of his past fading away. It was a comfort he hadn’t felt before. He closed his eyes and bathed in the new feeling. ‘Is this what it feels like to have a mother?’ Nasir thought.

There was a loud creaking, and then a loud crack. A second later, a part of the roof caved and Agron fell with it. Nasir shouted out in alarm. He jumped up and ran over to his lover who was laying face down in the debris. He rolled Agron over to find his eyes closed, and blood beginning to run down from a wound on his chest.

Instinctively, Nasir pressed his hand against the wound to stop the blood flow. “Agron!” Nasir shouted, trying to shake Agron’s shoulder. “Agron, wake up! Wake up!”

Sura knelt down next to Nasir. “He is still breathing. Help me get him back to the house and I will fix him up,” Sura said, wrapping an arm around Agron’s back and lifting him up. He placed one of his arms around her shoulders while she wrapped her own around his waist. Nasir mirrored her pose and together they partly carried and partly dragged Agron back to the main house.

Once inside, they laid him on the couch and Sura ran upstairs to get something. When she came back down, she had wet cloth, a needle and some thread. She knelt down next to the couch and started to wipe away as much blood as she could. “I was worried that something like this would happen. I really wanted Spartacus there when you were fixing the house.”

She set the cloth aside and then sewed up his wound. “It is a deep wound and I am sure it will scar.”

“At least he did not die,” Nasir said, taking hold of Agron’s hand. “I do not think I could deal with that.”

“Do not think dark thoughts,” Sura said. She finished and wiped away the rest of the blood. “He should wake in a few hours. Try not to kill him when he does.”

Hours later, Agron did wake up and the moment he opened his eyes, he felt the sting of a slap across his cheek. He jumped up wide-eyed and looked at Nasir who was glaring at him, his arms crossed. He realized his chest hurt and he ran a hand over a wound he felt on his upper chest.

Nasir stood up and slapped him again. “Don’t you ever fucking scare me like that again.”

Agron touched the spot where Nasir hit him. “Nasir, I did not-”

“Let Spartacus work on the roof for now on,” Nasir hissed out. “I will not see my lover dead from falling.”

“Nasir, I am-”

Nasir huffed and walked away from him. Agron watched as he retreated up the stairs before he slumped down on the coach. “Uh-oh, someone is pissed.”

“Fuck off,” Agron growled. He touched his injury once more.

Duro sat down next to him. “You had all of us worried.”

“I am a fighter,” Agron said. “It is going to take more than a roof to kill me.”

“Still, I thought Nasir was going to have a break down,” Duro said. “Even thought Sura checked you over a couple of times and told him you would be just fine. At least you did not fall very far.”

“Like I said, it would take more than a roof to kill me.”

“You should go talk to him,” Sura said from the entryway of the kitchen.

“But he-”

“Go talk to him, Agron.”

Agron sighed softly and stood up, ignoring how his body was protesting the movement. He went upstairs and found Nasir sitting on the bed, staring out the window. Agron sat down next to him, keeping a little distance between them. “Nasir, I did not mean to scare you.” He reached out and placed his hand over Nasir’s, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. “I love you.”

“Just promise me that you will let Spartacus work on the roof. I do not wish to see a repeat.”

Agron nodded and moved his arm to wrap around Nasir and pull him close. “I promise.”

Nasir rested his head on Agron’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I could have lost you today.”

“But you didn’t.”

Nasir looked up at him, and just stared at him for a moment before he leaned in and kissed Agron softly. He rested his forehead against Agron’s for a moment before he stood up. “Sura should have dinner ready by now.”

Nasir started to walk away, but Agron reached out and gently grabbed Nasir’s arm. “I think dinner can wait.”

Nasir turned to look at him and Agron pulled the Syrian into his lap. He loosely wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist and rested their foreheads together. “You are terrified that I will leave you, aren’t you?”

Nasir was silent for several minutes before answering. “Yes.”

“I will never leave you Nasir,” Agron said. “The Gods themselves could not keep us apart.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron, Nasir and Duro meet Spartacus and Sura's other children.

Agron watched at the dreads he wore for years fell to the floor. Nasir was behind him, cutting them all off after Agron had thrust a knife into his hands. He had looked into a mirror and decided that he looked too much like his father and wanted them gone, much to Nasir’s disappointment.

Nasir liked how Agron looked with them, but Agron was ready for them to be gone. The less he looked like his father the better. Thankfully, Nasir didn’t argue over it. He just took the knife, pushed Agron down on a chair and started to cut them off.

When the last one fell, Agron felt Nasir’s fingers running through his hair to try and detangle the rest of his hair. Agron looked over his shoulder at his lover, who smiled down at him. “You still look good, Agron,” Nasir said. He leaned in and kissed Agron softly. “You actually look better without them.”

Agron smiled back. “I am glad you think so.”

Agron kissed him before he cleaned up his hacked off hair. He tossed it out before pulling Nasir close and kissing him again and again.

Nasir cupped Agron’s face and ran his tongue over Agron’s lips, which quickly parted. They both moaned softly, and Agron pushed Nasir against the wall, pressing his body against his lover’s.

Nasir’s hands started to slide down Agron’s chest. He forgot about the recent wound and when his fingers brushed over it, Agron hissed and pulled away.

“Are you ok?”

Agron nodded and rested his forehead against Nasir’s. “It still stings a bit.”

Agron kissed him one last time before he pulled away and took Nasir’s hand. “Come on, let us go work on our house some more. You and me could fix up some of the walls today, and the doors.”

Nasir wrapped an arm around Agron’s waist and pulled him close again. “Can it wait for a moment? I have something I want to show you.”

“A surprise?”

Nasir nodded. “A surprise.”

Nasir led Agron upstairs and to their bedroom. He then let go of Agron’s hand and grabbed his bag off the floor. He dug around until he found what he wanted. “I meant to give this to you sooner, but I forgot,” Nasir said. He looked up at Agron. “Can you close your eyes?”

Agron closed his eyes and heard Nasir drop his back before his hands were brushing over his shoulders along with the feeling of leather. Something was clasped around his neck before a kiss was pressed to his lips. “You can open your eyes now.”

Agron opened his eyes and looked down at his chest were a leather necklace sat. He touched the strings that hung down and smiled. “It is lovely, Nasir. Thank you.”

He looked up at Nasir who was smiling back at him. “I worried you would not like it.”

“It is a gift from my lover,” Agron replied, wrapping his arms around Nasir and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “What’s not to like about it?”

Agron leaned in and kissed his lover. Nasir kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck.

“I do not have anything to give to you.”

“You have already given me enough, Agron,” Nasir replied. “And I am very thankful for it.”

Agron smiled. “I love you.”

“I know,” Nasir replied, pulling Agron down for another kiss.

It didn’t take long for their kiss to deepen and for Agron to led Nasir backwards towards the bed. Nasir fell back against it and shuffled until he was laying where he wanted to be. He sat up a bit to remove his vest as Agron stood by the bed and removed his pants. Nasir took off the rest of his clothing before Agron crawled between his legs.

A kiss was pressed to Nasir’s stomach and then a tongue wrapped around the head of his cock. He moaned and ran his fingers through Agron’s short hair, gripping what he could as Agron took him deep into his mouth.

Nasir’s legs opened further and his hips bucked up. Agron gagged slightly and his hands moved to Nasir’s hips to hold them down. Nasir moaned louder and louder as Agron brought him closer to release.

“T-turn,” Nasir moaned. “I-I want to taste you as well.”

Agron let Nasir’s cock slip out of his mouth and he looked up at him. “Our height-”

“I want to try.”

Agron nodded and moved to lay next to Nasir. “Only if you are on top of me.”

Nasir crawled over his lover, until he was staring at Agron’s cock. He felt Agron’s hand circle over his own and he gasped softly as he felt it slip between his lover’s lips. Agron started to bob his head and Nasir shuddered, closing his eyes for a moment before he was grabbing Agron’s cock and slipping it into his mouth.

One of Agron’s hand moved to grip one of Nasir’s butt cheeks, groping and caressing. Occasionally giving a light slap that had Nasir moaning around the cock in his mouth.

It was when Agron abandoned Nasir’s cock and ran his tongue along his lover’s crack that had Nasir freezing up. He stopped sucking Agron’s cock. “Wh-what are you doing?” He asked, his breathing shaky.

“Did it not feel good?” Agron asked, and Nasir could hear the hint of concern and disappointment in his voice. “I can go back to your cock if you are not comfortable with it.”

“No, no,” Nasir said. “It felt good. Just…just a little surprising. Keep going.”

Nasir swallowed down Agron’s cock again and a few seconds later, he felt his lover’s tongue against his hole. As Agron licked and sucked, Nasir couldn’t help but to thrust back against his lover’s face. When he was at the brothel, he had done this to customers. He hated it then, but now that it was being done to him, he could see the appeal.

He moaned just a bit louder, encouraging Agron to actually slip his tongue inside of his lover’s asshole. Nasir groaned and rocked back faster. Agron continued, slipping a finger in next to his tongue and Nasir had to stop sucking his lover’s cock. Unable to focus with the pleasure thrumming through him.

He rested his forehead against Agron’s thigh, panting and moaning. He clawed at Agron’s skin, feeling a familiar heat low in his belly. “A-Agron…” He reached between them and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it fast until he was coming, coating both of their chest with his release.

Agron continued until Nasir forced his body off of Agron and rolled next to him, trying to catch his breathe. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again when he heard the slap of skin on skin.

He turned to see Agron jerking off fast, his breathing erratic. Nasir reached over and began to caress his lover’s balls, feeling his spent cock twitch at the moans coming from Agron. He pulled his hand away to suck on one of his fingers before he slipped it into Agron’s ass.

“Fuck the Gods!” Agron groaned, as Nasir started to thrust his finger in and out.

Nasir found the spot inside of Agron that had his body still. Nasir rubbed it until Agron was coming hard with a shout of Nasir’s name.

He pulled his finger out and they laid there, relishing in the intense orgasms they just gave one another.

Agron found the energy to move sometime later and shifted around so they were facing each other once more. Agron cupped Nasir’s cheek and leaned in, kissing him slowly. They could taste each other on their lips, and it had parts of them becoming interested once more.

Agron’s hand slowly moved down Nasir’s back and slipped along his crack, pressing at his opening. “I want to fuck you,” he whispered. “Or you can fuck me. I just want more.”

Nasir laughed. “And how are we supposed to fuck with soft cocks? We are young but we still need time to recover, Aggy.”

“Aggy? I get a pet name?”

Nasir smiled and nodded. “Yes, you do.”

Agron moved his hand to rest on Nasir’s hip, lightly caressing the skin with his thumb. “I can not think of a pet name for you.”

“It is ok, you can think of one later,” Nasir replied, snuggling closer to Agron. “Now, we rest.”

“I thought we were going out to work on the house?”

“Rest now, work later.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Agron said, pulling Nasir closer and closing his eyes becoming aware of just how tired he was.

Agron did not know how long they slept, but when they awoke, the sky was already high in the sky indicating it had to be sometime around noon. Duro was by the open door, his eyes covered and a blush covering his face. “Sura said she would like to see the two of you at lunch, she has some people she would like you to meet.”

Agron nodded. “Fine. Shut the door.”

The door shut and the couple got out of bed, dressing quickly. Agron was about to open the door when Nasir took his hand and led him towards the small basin of water in their room. He handed Agron a cloth before grabbing one for himself and dipping it in the water. “We should clean ourselves first. I do not think Sura would appreciate us going downstairs with cum all over us.”

Agron looked down at his own chest where his and Nasir’s releases had dried. He dipped the cloth in water and quickly washed it off. “Good thinking.”

Nasir nodded, setting his cloth down and grabbing a brush. He brushed his hair before pulling it back and tying a ribbon around it to keep it in place. “Ready?”

Agron nodded. “Ready.”

Nasir slipped his hand in Agron’s and together they made their way downstairs and into the living room where they heard laughter. Three young men sat around the living room where the rest of the family already was. Sura noticed the couple first and patted the spot empty spot next to her.

Agron sat down and pulled Nasir into his lap, wrapping his arms loosely around his lover’s waist. Sura started to point at each one of the boys. “These are Donar, Lugo and Nemetes,” Sura said before pointing at the couple. “And these two are Agron and Nasir.”

Agron nodded towards the other boys, and Nasir greeted them with a warm hello.

“You are too dark to be German,” Lugo commented.

“I am from Syria.”

“Syria? That is far from here.”

“And so it Thrace,” Sura said sternly. “And yet, Spartacus and I are here.”

That had Lugo shutting up. “Apologies.”

“So I hear that you are fixing up the old house,” Donar said. “Would you care for some more help?”

“We do not-” Agron started but Nasir interrupted him.

“We will appreciate any help that we can get.”

“Great,” Donar said. “I will come by tomorrow to help you out.”

“Gratitude,” Nasir said with a smile.

Donar, Lugo and Nemetes didn’t leave till dinner was long over. The next morning, Donar came by just as he promised.

Nasir was nailing a shelf to the wall when Donar found him. “Where is Agron?”

“On the roof,” Nasir hissed. “Even though I forbade him from going up there.”

“He does not look like one to follow the rules of other,” Donar commented.

“Yeah, well he normally listens to me. Fucker.”

“Why do you not want him up there?”

“Because he fell through the fucking roof and scared the fuck out of me,” Nasir replied. He accidentally hit his thumb with the hammer and cursed, dropping the hammer. “Fuck the Gods!”

Donar reached out and took Nasir’s hand, inspecting his thumb. “It is not broken, but it will hurt for awhile.”

Nasir nodded and picked the hammer up, setting it on a small table before sitting down. He let out a shaky breathe. “The ladder is in the back,” Nasir said. “Spartacus is with him.”

Donar nodded and walked out of the house. He climbed up to the roof where Spartacus and Agron were working on repairing a large hole in the roof. “Hello.”

“Hello Donar,” Spartacus said, not looking up. “Can you grab another board on your way over here?”

Donar picked it up and brought it over, setting it next to his father. “Nasir needs to see you Agron.”

“It can wait-”

“Go to Nasir,” Spartacus interrupted. “Donar can help me. And be careful.”

“I will.”

Agron made his way down the ladder and into the house. He found Nasir in what would be their room. Nasir’s eyes were closed, and he looked tired. “Donar said you needed to see me?”

Nasir opened his eyes and Agron took a step back as that Nasir was still angry at him. “I did not need you.”

“Ok, I will-”

“But you can stay anyways.”

“Nasir? What is wrong?”

Nasir continued to glare at Agron. “I asked you not to go up on the roof. I fucking asked you not to!”

Agron walked over and knelt down before Nasir, he took Nasir’s hands in his own. “Nasir, my heart, I-”

Nasir tore his hands away from Agron. “What if you had fallen through again? What if something worse happened?”

Agron rested his hands on Nasir’s knees. “I was with Spartacus, Nasir! He would never let something bad happen.”

“That is not the point Agron!” Nasir hissed, pushing Agron away. “I care about you and I do not want to see something bad happen!”

Agron bowed his head, placing his hands back on Nasir’s knees. “I am sorry, Nasir. I truly am. If it concerns you that much I will not go back on the roof. I just thought that it would be ok if Spartacus was up there with me. I was mistaken. I am sorry.”

Nasir didn’t say anything, but Agron felt Nasir’s fingers card through his hair. Agron let out a quiet sigh of relief and rested his head on Nasir’s thigh, closing his eyes. “I love you.”

“I know.”

Donar and Spartacus came down from the roof almost an hour later and found Agron still on his knees in front of Nasir with Nasir carding his fingers through the German’s hair. Donar smiled as he watched them. He hadn’t known them for very long, but he could already tell they were very similar to Spartacus and Sura.

“How come we ended up working and you two sleeping?” Spartacus joked.

Agron shot up and looked towards Spartacus. “Apologies, we-”

Spartacus shook his head. “Looks like your bedroom looks good. You two must have been working hard.”

Suddenly, Agron was smiling. “Actually, it was Nasir that did all the work.” He took Nasir’s hand in his own. “He did all of this while Duro and I were working on his room.”

Spartacus nodded. “You are a very hard worker, Nasir. You could make money out of this one day.”

“Thank you,” Nasir said.

“Anyways, Sura called us off the roof,” Donar said. “She sad lunch was ready.”

“We will be right out,” Agron said.

The other two left and Nasir stood up, stretching a bit. Agron’s eyes went to the skin revealed as his shirt rode up. He shook his head and turned away. “The room really does look nice, Nasir.”

“Gratitude.”

Nasir walked up behind Agron and wrapped his arms around Agron’s waist. He pressed his forehead against Agron’s back and sighed softly. “I am still mad at you, I just want you to know that.”

“I know, but I promise that I will not go up on the roof again.”

“You better not,” Nasir said. “Or I will kick your fucking ass.”

“Really?”

Nasir nodded. “Yes, so do not anger me any further.”

“Do not invoke the wrath of Nasir, got it.”

Nasir lightly slapped Agron’s arm. “I was being serious!”

“So was I!”

Agron turned around and pulled his lover in a kiss. “I will try my hardest not to upset you again, but I can not promise because I am a bit of an idiot.”

“Yes, yes you are,” Nasir replied, kissing Agron back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Duro centric chapter.

Duro sat with his back against a tree as he watched Agron and Nasir spar. Though, they seemed to be goofing off more than actually practicing. They three of them had spent most of the day working on their house and decided to take a break from it to do other things. Duro had been helping Spartacus with some farming before he got tired and sat down.

He watched as Nasir blocked Agron and knocked him off his feet. Agron laid there on the ground staring up at Nasir in shock before he burst out into laughter. Nasir smiled above him, reaching a hand out to help. Agron took it and tugged, pulling Nasir down on top of him.

Nasir struggled for a moment before Agron wrapped a hand around the back of the Syrian’s neck and pulled him down for a long, sweet kiss. Duro watched, feeling his heart ache. The two continued to kiss and he looked at the apple trees where Sura and Saxa were picking some apples.

He felt something for her, but Saxa didn’t seem to show any interest in him. He sighed heavily, as he watched Saxa climb up one of the trees and sat on one of the branches, throwing some apples down to Sura. She was beautiful and strong, and he had a feeling that he was beginning to fall in love with her.

Glancing back at Agron and Nasir, Nasir was pulling Agron towards the house and his brother looked overly giddy. Looks like he was going to be staying away from the bedroom for awhile.

Duro stood back up and went back to help Spartacus with the farming. At this point, Spartacus was tending to the tomatoes, picking the ripe ones. He explained to Duro how to know a vegetable was ripe before sending him over to pick some cucumbers.

When he picked them, he came back over to Spartacus who nodded his approval. “You could make a great farmer one day.”

“I hope so,” Duro said. “I do not think I would make a very good hunter.”

“Hunting is not for everyone,” Spartacus replied. “I would leave that to your brother.”

“Yeah, he seems to be good at a lot of things.”

“Is that a bit of envy I hear?”

Duro shook his head. “No. I just-I have never been very good at much.”

“You will find your calling one day, I am sure of it.”

“Gratitude.”

Spartacus clasped Duro’s shoulder and smiled. “I think Sura has started on dinner. If you ask her nicely, I am sure she will teach you to cook.”

“My brother told me that he would teach me.”

“I am sure that he would not mind if Sura taught you, he is trying to teach you a lot. So it will take a little weight off of his shoulders.”

Duro nodded and he followed Spartacus towards the house, hands full of vegetables. When they got inside, Sura was stirring something on the stove, while Saxa chopped some meat up. Duro walked up to Sura. “Could you teach me to cook?”

Sura looked over at him with a smile. “Of course.”

“Can you chop up some of the vegetables you picked?” Sura asked. “Then I will teach you how to make a stew.”

“How small?”

“Use your best judgment,” Sura replied. “that is what I do.”

Agron and Nasir made their way downstairs a half an hour later, Agron’s arm wrapped around Nasir’s shoulders. The others gave them a knowing look that had Nasir blushing and removing Agron’s arm. Agron grabbed some water to drink before sitting at the table. “Are you cooking, Duro?”

Duro nodded. “Sura is teaching me.” He turned to look at his brother. “I hope that is ok?”

“She is a much better cook than I am,” Agron replied. “Listen well.”

“Sura has been teaching me as well, Agron,” Nasir commented as he sat down next to his lover. “Soon, Duro and I will be better than you at something.”

“So does that mean you will cook for me every night?”

“The three of us will take turns, Agron. And do not try to get out of cooking,” Nasir said, pointing his finger at Agron.

Agron pouted. “Aww..”

Duro snickered and earned a swat from Sura. “Do not make fun of your brother.”

“Sorry, Sura.”

Saxa sat down on the table top between Agron and Nasir. “So, did you two have fun earlier? You ran off rather suddenly.”

“SAXA!” Spartacus and Sura called out at the same time.

“Apologize, now!” Sura hissed out.

“Apologies.”

Agron waved his hand. “Do not worry about it.”

“Dinner is ready!” Duro announced proudly. He helped Sura dish it out before they all sat down for a nice dinner.

“This is good, Duro,” Agron said after he took a few bites.

“Gratitude.”

Later that night as Duro was trying to sleep, he could hear Agron and Nasir whispering from their pallet on the floor. He opened his eyes and turned to look at them. Nasir was laying on top of Agron, his chin rested on his folded arms. Agron was smiling at Nasir and running fingers through the Syrian’s hair.

“You are so beautiful,” Agron whispered, moving his fingers down to caress Nasir’s cheek.

Even though it was dark in the room, he could tell that Nasir was blushing furiously. “How can you say that?”

“Because you are.”

Duro wanted to gag. Could his brother get anymore sappier? He was like a puppy around Nasir. He closed his eyes and turned away from the couple.

“And it is a shame neither one of us is a women.”

Nasir laughed. “And why is that?”

“Because we would make the most beautiful children together,” Agron replied. “When we are older of course. I do not think we would be ready to raise a child at this age.”

“You are raising your brother, are you not?”

“He is a teenager,” Agron answered. “I was talking about babies.”

“Yeah, no babies. Not for a long, long, long time.”

Agron laughed. “Yeah, a very long time.”

Duro could hear the sound of them shifting and then the sound of kissing. He was about to say something to them about him trying to sleep, but Agron said goodnight and the two fell silent.

Hours later, Duro found himself still awake listening to his brother snoring. He glanced over at the couple wondering how Nasir could put up with that. Carefully, he got out of bed and tried to be silent as he slipped out of the room and went downstairs and into the kitchen.

He got himself a glass of water and looked out the window, watching as the fireflies lit up the sky. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder and almost dropped his cup. He turned to see Saxa standing there.

“Could not sleep, either?”

Duro shook his head. “No.”

“Follow me?”

“Where?”

“It is a surprise.”

Duro nodded and set his cup down before he followed Saxa out of the house, Saxa only using a small candle to light their way.

She led him towards the forest and to a small clearing where the moon shone through and lit up the ground. Saxa said down on a large rock and set the candle beside her. “I come out here when I can not sleep.”

Duro sat down on the ground next to her. “It is very quiet.”

Saxa nodded. “And no one comes out to bother me. I do not think Spartacus and Sura know about this spot.”

Saxa sighed softly and closed her eyes. Duro turned to look at her, his eyes wandering over his body. She was very fit, and beautiful. Her night gown, barely covered her breast and Duro found himself staring at them.

Saxa opened her eyes and laughed when she caught Duro staring. “Do you see something you like?”

Duro felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away. “Apologies, I-”

Saxa slide off the rock and onto his lap, Duro gasped as she rubbed his hardening cock. “I have been waiting to do this for a while now.”

Duro’s eyes widened. “I did not know you were attracted to me.”

Saxa leaned in and kissed him softly. “I happen to be very attracted to you.” She slipped her nightgown down to expose her breast. “And I like to take what I want.”

She kissed him again and pushed him against the ground. Duro hesitated before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, their hips moving gently. Saxa hiked up her nightgown, and pulled down his sleep pants.

“What-what are you doing?”

“Do you not want to?”

“I want to.”

Saxa grasped his cock and slipped it inside of her, moaning. “And I want you.”

Saxa took control, riding him hard. Duro laid there slightly stunned and not knowing what to do. He placed them on her hip and a few seconds later, Saxa took one of his hands and placed it against her clit, making his fingers rub against it.

Duro followed her lead and she let go, arching her back and moaning his name, moving faster above him. Her fingers dug into his skin and Duro gasped at the feeling. He looked up at her, finding her even more beautiful as she let the pleasure take over.

Duro felt his climax getting closer and he flipped her and thrust into her hard and fast, until his was coming hard, shuddering and panting. He collapsed against her, catching his breathe. Saxa pulled him into a light kiss before she moved her hand between them and rubbed her clit until she hit her own release, Duro’s name on her lips.

They laid there for several minutes, kissing one another and exploring each other bodies with their fingers. Saxa ended the moment by gently pushing him away. “We should return. I would not suggest sleeping out here with nothing but our clothes.”

“I could keep you warm.”

Saxa laughed. “And you can keep me warm in my bed.” She stood up and reached her hand out. “Come. Let us go to bed.”

They returned to the house and Saxa pulled him into her room, before stripping out of her night gown. Duro hesitated before taking his own clothes off and laying down on Saxa’s bed with her. They cuddled up to one another and fell asleep only minutes later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron, Nasir and Duro finally move into their house.

Nasir woke to the feeling of Agron thrusting against him and soft grunts in his ear. Nasir turned his head to see Agron was still asleep. The Syrian almost laughed, and turned over so he was facing Agron.

He ran a hand down his lover’s chest and pulled down his pants enough to free the German’s cock. He wrapped a hand around it and slowly began to stroke it, making Agron gasp and thrust his hips faster. Nasir pressed his lips to Agron’s lips. “Wake up, Agron,” Nasir said, jerking him faster and rubbing his own cock against Agron’s thigh. “Wake up.”

Agron’s eyes flew open and widened when he saw Nasir. He let out a soft grunt and pushed Nasir onto his back, kissing him thoroughly and batting Nasir’s hand away from him. Agron quickly removed their clothing and got the vial of oil.

He slicked his fingers up and thrust them into Nasir, who moaned and arched his back. “F-fuck!” He pulled Agron down for a kiss, gasping and pushing back against the fingers inside of him. Agron barely prepped him before he was slicking up his cock and thrusting inside of him.

Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron and pulled him close, their hips moving fast and loud moans spilling from their lips between kisses. Agron was the first to come, barely able to control himself as he slammed into Nasir, his hands gripping his lover’s hips hard enough to bruise.

Agron pulled out and shuffled down. He took Nasir’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head fast and moaning around the length until Nasir was spilling, his hips jerking erratically.

Agron swallowed down Nasir’s load before he let his cock slip out with a soft ‘POP’. He then rested his head on Nasir’s thigh and closed his eyes. “You should wake me up like that more often, Nasir.”

Nasir laughed and ran his fingers through Agron’s hair. “You woke me up first, humping me like a dog in heat.”

Agron lifted his head to look at Nasir. “I did that?”

Nasir nodded and smiled. “You did.”

Agron laughed and laid his head back down. “Well, we just had great sex out of it.”

“Yeah, we did,” Nasir said. “Then again, we always have great sex.”

“I can agree with that.”

Slowly, the door opened as though someone was trying to be quiet. Agron moved back up and yanked their blanket overtop of them. Duro came through and froze when he saw the couple was already awake. Agron raised an eyebrow at his brother’s appearance. His clothes had dirt all over them and their were dirt smudges on his skin as well as…Agron’s eyes widened. Were those love bites?

“What the fuck were you doing last night?”

“Nothing,” Duro replied a little too quickly.

Duro grabbed a new pair of pants and quickly ran out of the room, the door slamming behind him. They could hear his footsteps as he made his way to the bathroom. Agron shook his head and wrapped an arm around Nasir. “He is so weird sometimes.”

“Did you noticed the marks on him?” Nasir asked. “I think he was fucking someone.”

Agron nodded. “I noticed and I will talk to him later when he is less freaked out.”

“Think he and Saxa finally got together?”

“Probably.”

Nasir’s stomach growled and they both laughed. Nasir stood up and grabbed yesterday’s shirt, wiping his release off his chest and pulling on a different pair of pants. “I am going to see if Sura has started breakfast yet.”

“And I will stay here and sleep some more.”

“Nope, you are coming with me,” Nasir replied, tossing Agron’s pants to him. “Now get dressed.”

Agron sighed and pulled his pants on before he stood up. Nasir took his hand and together, they made their way downstairs. Sura was standing at a counter and chopping up a couple of apples. Agron grabbed one of the uncut ones, earning a slap on the hand from Sura. “Put it back.”

“Apologies,” Agron replied, dropping the apple. “May I ask what is for breakfast, Sura?”

“I am going to be a bit lazy today, so just a bowl of mixed fruit.”

“Sounds good to me,” Agron replied, pouring himself a cup of water. He poured Nasir a cup and handed it over to him. “Right, Nasir?”

Nasir nodded and picked up another knife to help Sura. He grabbed a stack of bananas and peeled one before chopping it. “You could help, Agron. Then breakfast would be done faster.”

“I think I will go work on the house,” Agron replied, walking over and kissing Nasir’s cheek. “I want to get started on the bed frames today and some of the other furniture. Come get me when it is ready?”

Nasir sighed. “Fine, but if you go on that fucking roof I swear to the Gods that I will-”

“All the roof work is done, Nasir,” Agron interrupted as he started to walk away. “So I will not be going up there.”

“You better not.”

“See you soon, Nasir.”

Agron left, leaving Sura and Nasir alone. They worked in a comfortable silence, getting all the fruit chopped up and put into bowels for everyone to pick which ones they wanted. They then set the bowls onto the table as well as empty bowls and forks.

Nasir set his and Agron’s glasses on the table before he walked out to get Agron, while Sura went upstairs to get Saxa and Duro. Nasir found Spartacus and Agron behind the house, putting a bed frame together. Agron was holding two wooden planks together, while Spartacus nailed them together. Nasir watched them for a few minutes before he spoke up. “Breakfast is ready.”

“Ok, we will be there in just a moment,” Spartacus replied.

Nasir nodded and made his way back towards the house. Saxa and Duro were sitting next to each other on the table and he could see similar marks on Saxa. She gave him a look and he looked away as he sat down. Agron came in a few minutes later and sat down next to him, kissing his cheek. Once Spartacus came in, they all began to eat.

“How are the beds, coming along?” Sura asked.

“We started on mine and Nasir,” Agron replied. “Should have it done by this afternoon, then we will start on Duro. Which, I am not letting you run off for this. It is your bed, you get to work on it.”

“Fine,” Duro said.

“So, what happened to your neck, Duro,” Agron asked with a knowing smile. “It looks awfully purple.”

Duro’s face went red and he started to stutter. “Umm…well…I-I uh..”

“Duro and I slept together,” Saxa said, looking unconcerned.

The entire table went quiet and Duro looked like he was about to die. “S-Saxa!!!!”

Saxa looked over at him. “What? I am pretty sure they have already figured it out.”

“That does not mean you can just announce it like that!” Duro said, waving his arms wildly.

Saxa waved her hand and went back to eating. Agron tried to hide his laughter. Spartacus finally spoke up. “While I think you are all a bit young, you should not be so embarrassed about it. It is a basic human need and everyone has it.”

“I-I know,” Duro squeaked out.

“Ok, let us not kill Duro with embarrassment,” Sura said, trying her hardest to keep a smile off of her face. “And Agron, stop picking on your brother. It is not nice.”

“Awwwww, you are taking away all my fun.”

“I am a mother,” Sura said, with a smile. “It is what I do.”

Nasir finished his food and took his bowl over to the counter to be washed. “I was thinking about going into town to find stuff for the house. I might not buy anything, but I just want to get an idea.”

“I will go with you,” Duro spoke up.

“I told you that you are not going to get out of making your bed.”

“But you are going to tease me!”

“Duro.”

Duro huffed. “Fine.”

“If you wait, we can go tomorrow,” Agron said. “If you want.”

“Tomorrow will be fine.”

Agron finished his own bowl and set it on the counter before taking Nasir’s hand. “Come on, let us work on our bed.”

“And make it strong so it will not break!” Spartacus called out, making Sura laughed.

______________________________________________

 

“This was not very well thought out,” Nasir panted as he pushed at the bed frame. “Why did you not just make it in the fucking room? It would have made things easier!”

“Shut your mouth and push the damn bed frame,” Agron hissed out as he pulled.

“Do not tell me to shut my mouth!!”

“Push the damn frame!!”

“I am going to push the fucking frame on you if you do not shut your own fucking mouth!”

“You would not!”

“Keep talking and we will find out!”

After much more bickering, Agron and Nasir finally got the bed frame into their bedroom and situated in the middle of the room. Both of them collapsed onto the floor, Agron just lying there while Nasir sat against the wall, both of them panting from the exertion.

“Tell me again why we did not ask for help?” Nasir asked, flopping over.

“I don’t fucking know,” Agron replied. He managed to scoot himself closer to Nasir. “I did not mean to yell at you. Forgive me?”

“You have to work for it.”

Agron pouted. “Awww..”

Nasir scooted closer and kissed his lover. “Just cuddle with me and I will forgive you.”

Agron smiled and wrapped his arms around Nasir. “That I can do.”

“We just need a mattress now,” Nasir mumbled. “then we can come and sleep in our own house.”

“We will get one tomorrow.”

“Good, I am so tired of sleeping on the floor.”

“And yet here we are about to fall asleep.”

“This is different, I am too tired to make it back to the house.”

Agron nodded and rolled on his back, pulling Nasir onto his chest. Nasir let out a content sigh and rested his head over Agron’s heart. “You know, we have a house now.”

“We do.”

Nasir lifted his head to look up at Agron. “Where is my pet?”

Agron laughed and pulled Nasir into a kiss. “You will get your pet, just be a little more patient.” He carded his fingers through Nasir’s hair and smiled up at him. His hand moved down and cupped Nasir’s cheek, his thumb gently rubbing against Nasir’s jaw. “You are so beautiful.”

A blush formed on Nasir’s cheeks. “I am not.”

“Yes you are,” Agron said. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on.”

Nasir turned his head away, his cheeks burning. “How can you think that?”

“How can I not?”

“Agron, I was-”

“You need to learn to take a compliment and know it is the truth,” Agron said. “You are beautiful and you can not fight me on this.”

Nasir rested his head back on Agron’s chest. “Ok.” Nasir ran his hand up Agron’s chest. “Does the same go for when I call you handsome? You can not fight me on it?”

“It is only fair.”

Nasir picked his head up and pecked Agron on the lips. “Then you are the most handsome man I have ever met.”

Agron smiled. “Gratitude.”

_____________________________________

 

Agron and Nasir came back from the market the next day, hauling two mattresses on a cart behind them. With Spartacus and Duro’s help, they got them into the house and on the beds. Agron immediately jumped on his and sighed. “Finally! I do not have to sleep on the fucking floor anymore!”

Nasir sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled. “I was quite comfortable.”

“Only because you laid on top of me,” Agron muttered.

Nasir lightly slapped Agron’s thigh. “Get up, we need to get pillows and blankets in here.”

Agron grabbed Nasir’s hand and pulled him over top of him. “Or we could stay here for a few more minutes,” Agron whispered, his hand cupping Nasir’s butt.

Nasir laughed and pulled away. “You need to learn to wait,” Nasir said, getting off the bed. “Let us get pillows and blankets and then you can have me.”

“Ok,” Agron said eagerly, jumping off the bed. “Let’s go.”

Sura helped carry out the extra pillows and blankets they had in the house. They divided them up into both rooms and Nasir made up their bed. When it was finished, Agron wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. “So can we-”

“Tonight,” Nasir replied.

“But you said-”

“I know what I said,” Nasir said. “We are not done fixing up the house, Agron. We should finish so we can live here.”

“Aww….”

Nasir turned and softly kissed Agron. “I would love to do it right now, but there are other things that require our attention at the moment.”

There was a knock on the door and the coupled turned to see Sura in the doorway, holding a large blanket. She walked over to them and held it out. “I made this when Spartacus and I first arrived here. It is a little worn, but it will keep you warm when winter comes.”

“Sura, we couldn’t.”

“I insist,” Sura said, pushing the blanket into Nasir’s hands. “You two remind me of my husband and I when we were younger. I want you to have this.”

Nasir nodded. “Thank you, Sura.”

“You are welcome,” Sura replied, pulling them each into a hug and kissing their foreheads. “And remember, the house is always open to the three of you. You can have dinner with us every night if you wish.”

Nasir turned and placed the blanket on the bed. “We will continue to have dinner with you and Spartacus.”

“Good, I need to start on dinner,” Sura said. “I will send Saxa over when it is done.”

Sura walked out of the room, leaving them alone once more. Agron took Nasir’s hand. “We should check on Duro.”

They walked over to Duro’s room to see it was a bit of a mess. He simply three his blankets and pillows on the bed. Duro was trying to get some curtains up over his window. Agron walked over and helped him. “Is everything good here?”

Duro nodded, finally getting the curtains up. “I think so.”

“Sura has insisted that we all continue to have dinner over there,” Agron said. “She will being sending your woman over to get us.”

“My women? Never thought I would hear you say that.”

“Neither did I to be honest.”

Duro made a shooing motion. “Well, you two go be a couple and let me finish my bedroom.”

“You do not need anymore help?”

“I got it.”

Agron nodded they left the room. Agron took Nasir’s hand and pulled him back to towards their bedroom. He closed the door and pulled Nasir against him. “Think we have time now?”

“Never sated, are you?” Nasir laughed.

“Not with you around me,” Agron replied, smiling down at him. He kissed Nasir softly before pulling away. “You are probably tired.” He went over to the bed and laid down. “We could nap before dinner.”

Nasir turned to look at Agron, his body spread out across their bed. Nasir smiled as he thought about that. It was their bed, in their house.

He took his shirt off and tossed it aside, not missing how Agron’s eyes roamed over his chest. He then slipped his pants off and made his way over to the bed, climbing on top and straddling Agron’s waist. “I suppose it would only be fair to see how well this bed holds up.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron goes out hunting and comes back with a surprise for Nasir.

Nasir awoke when he felt the weight on the bed shift. He turned over and opened his eyes to see Agron walking over to their pile of clothes. “Agron?”

Agron looked over his shoulder at him. “Go back to sleep, Nasir.”

“Where are you going?” Nasir asked, lifting himself up on his elbows.

Agron pulled on a pair of pants before he walked over and leaned over Nasir. “I am going hunting. I will be back soon.” He pressed his lips to Nasir’s in a soft kiss. “Get some more sleep.”

“Can I come with you?”

“Next time,” Agron replied, kissing Nasir once more and running his fingers through his long hair. “You, me and Duro.”

Nasir nodded and laid back down. Agron smiled at him before he grabbed his sword off the wall. “Love you. I will see you soon.”

“Better be soon,” Nasir replied with a yawn, his eyes sliding shut.

Agron left the house and made his way out to the woods. He found Spartacus sitting on a rock, sharpening his own sword with a whetstone. Spartacus looked up when Agron approached. He held his hand out for Agron’s sword. “May I?”

Agron handed it over and Spartacus inspected it. “Where did you get this?”

“I stole it from my father,” Agron replied.

Spartacus nodded and handed it back. “I taught my wife how to wield a sword, even though she does not care for violence.”

“Then why teach her?”

“Why are you teaching Duro and Nasir?”

“Because I want them to know how to protect themselves,” Agron replied.

“That is the same reason I taught my wife how to fight,” Spartacus said. “I want her to be able to protect herself.” Spartacus stood up and slipped the whetstone into a small pouch attached to his belt. “Shall we?”

“I was thinking of hunting by myself, if that was alright with you.”

Spartacus nodded. “If you need some help, just come and find me.”

“I will.”

Nasir blinked his eyes open as the sun shined through the windows. He groaned and stretched before looking over at Agron’s empty spot on the bed. He remembered that Agron had gone out hunting, so he got out of bed and dressed for the day.

He stepped out of his room and could hear Duro snoring from his room. It was chilly that morning, so Nasir wrapped his coat tighter around himself. Winter was coming and he knew the house still had a few more things to fix up. Like the drafts in their room. He was not going to put up with that when it was cold.

He slipped his shoes on and went outside, a morning frost covering the grass. Nasir made his way over to the main house and went inside, the smell of breakfast floating out from the kitchen. He walked in and found Sura chopping up a few apples.

Sura looked up at him and smiled when he sat down at the table. “How was your first week in the house?”

“Ok,” Nasir replied. “Still needs more work though.”

“I am sure it will be perfect before winter comes.”

Sura left the apples to go over to the stove and stir something in a pot. “What are you making?”

“Oatmeal,” Sura replied. “With apples in it.”

“I do not think I ever had fruit in my oatmeal.”

“It is good, and I am sure that you will enjoy it.”

“I will try it. Are we waiting for Agron to return.”

“And Spartacus, he went out to hunt as well.”

Agron had stopped by a stream for a drink of water when he heard meowing. He looked around and found a mother cat and her two kittens. On closer inspection, he found the mother was no longer breathing. He frowned and felt a sadness in his heart before he picked up the two kittens and cradled them in his arms.

Deciding to end his hunt, Agron made his way back home. He got up to the main house and found Nasir in the kitchen with Sura. “Nasir.”

Nasir turned and his eyes widened at the kittens in his arms. He walked over and picked them up. “They are so little.”

“Their mother was dead when I found them,” Agron said. “So I brought them home before they shared the same fate.”

“They must be hungry,” Sura said, pouring a some milk into a bowl and setting it on the floor. “We should see if they want food.”

They brought the kittens over to the bowl and set them down. They immediately went to the bowl and started to lap up the milk. Agron wrapped an arm around Nasir’s waist and pulled him close. “What should we name them?”

“Thor and Loki,” Nasir replied after a few moments. “The blonde one will be Thor, and the black one can be Loki.”

“You do not wish to use Syrian names?”

“I left Syria a long time ago,” Nasir replied. “It is no longer my home.”

Agron nodded and pressed a kiss to his lover’s cheek. “Are you happy with your pets, Nasir?”

“I am,” Nasir replied with a smile. He kissed Agron softly. “thank you.”

“They can be our babies,” Agron said,

Nasir looked at him with shock. “Babies?”

“Yeah, babies,” Agron replied. “Just not human babies because I do not think I could handle taking care of a human baby right now. Best to start off with kittens.”

Sura just smiled and shook her head. “Agron, do not scare your lover.”

“I’m not scaring him!” Agron turned to look at Nasir. “Am I?”

Nasir shook his head after a moment. “Thor and Loki can be our babies.”

“We should take them home and make a bed for them,” Agron said, picking up both kittens who seemed to have had their fill and were cleaning each other. He held onto Loki, while he gave Thor over to Nasir. “We will be back in a moment, Sura.”

They walked to their house and put the kittens down. Nasir got a bowl of water for them. “What should we feed them?”

“We can bring them fish and other meat,” Agron replied. “Though, hopefully they will have their fill on mice and we won’t have to kill them this winter.”

Nasir made a face. “I hate rats.”

“Good thing I found them then,” Agron said, wrapping his arms around Nasir’s waist and pressing a kiss to his neck.

Nasir turned his head enough to kiss Agron. “You do so much for me.”

“It is because I love you.”

“And I am thankful for that.”

They kissed again before Agron pulled away. “I am going to wake Duro, I will be back in a moment.”

Agron walked away and Nasir knelt down to play with his new pets. Loki climbed up and perched himself on Nasir’s shoulder, purring. Nasir smiled and picked Thor up, scratching behind his ear. Thor started to bat at a stray strand of Nasir’s hair.

He laughed and tucked the stand behind his ear. He could hear Duro and Agron walking towards them and he took Loki off his shoulder and put both kittens on the ground before standing up.”

“What the fuck are those?” Duro asked, pointing at the kittens.

“They are my cats,” Nasir replied. “Thor and Loki.”

Duro looked up at his brother. “I thought we were getting a dog?”

“We can still get a dog, Duro,” Agron replied. “I found them while I was hunting and I could not just leave them there.”

Duro shook his head. “I do not care for cats.”

“But I do,” Nasir said. “And if anything happens to them-”

“I am not going to hurt your cats,” Duro said. “I would not do that.”

“You better not.”

Agron placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Tomorrow, we will get you a puppy. It should be easier for them all to get along if they are all young.”

Duro nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir try something new in the bedroom, Agron gets Duro a puppy and Duro finds out some disturbing things about his and Agron's father.

Agron laid down his axe and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked out across the field to see Duro and Saxa near the apple trees, picking some to sell in the market. Nasir was somewhere in the corn, picking more things to sell.

Nasir and Duro, with the help of Sura, set up a stand where they sold fruits and vegetables grown in Sura’s gardens. Nasir still felt that Spartacus and Sura deserved some form of payment for helping them and would not be persuaded from it.

Picking up his axe once more, he chopped up a few more logs before putting them in a pile and placing the axe back in the shed. He wandered into his house and Thor immediately ran up to him and demanded for attention.

Agron bent down and picked him up, scratching behind his ears. He didn’t see Loki anywhere, but that kitten only really came out for Nasir. He found their water bowl empty and refilled it before he grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the table.

The front door opened and closed before Nasir appeared in the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He drank it down before handing a glass to Agron. “Drink this.”

“Nasir-”

“Drink. I do not want to see you passed out.”

Agron sat down and drink the water to please his lover. Loki came out of nowhere and pawed at Nasir’s leg. The Syrian picked his kitten up and held him close. “Duro is looking forward to accompanying you to the market today. He kept talking about what he would name his dog when he got it.”

“I will take him later,” Agron said, setting Thor down on the ground and standing up. He took Nasir’s free hand in his own. “I wish to see you in our bed.”

“You always see me in our bed,” Nasir replied with a smile.

“Nasir.”

Nasir set Loki down and pulled Agron along. “Only if you submit to me.”

Agron’s heart began to beat wildly. “Anything for you.”

They went to their room and once the door was closed, Nasir pushed Agron against it and kissed him. Nasir’s lips trailed down Agron’s neck, nipping at the skin a couple of times before he dropped to his knees. A kiss was pressed to his stomach before those lips trailed lower and a tongue came out to tease him.

“Nasir..”

“Do you trust me?” Nasir asked suddenly, looking up at Agron.

Agron’s eyes widened for a second before he was reaching out and caressing Nasir’s cheek. “I trust you with my life.”

Nasir smiled and pressed another kiss to Agron’s stomach before his hands were pulling down his lover’s pants. Once Agron’s cock was freed, Nasir ran his tongue over the length before sliding it into his mouth. Agron moaned softly and took the ribbon holding Nasir’s hair back out before running his fingers through the soft locks. “I love you.”

Nasir replied with a soft moan that vibrated around Agron’s cock. He dropped his head back against the door and slowly began to thrust his hips. Nasir grabbed his hips and kept them from moving. Agron opened his eyes and looked down at his lover, his head bobbing a little faster now. He would have no control tonight, not that he ever had much anyways. Nasir tended to be the one to direct them in the bedroom and Agron was sure that it had something to do with his past.

One of Nasir’s hands came down and began to play with Agron’s balls. Agron groaned and tried his best not to buck his hips. He gripped one of Nasir’s shoulders tightly and started to pant. Nasir used all his tricks to quickly bring him to his release. He tried to push Nasir away, not wanting it to end too soon. “Nasir, Nasir not yet. Not yet.”

Nasir looked up at him with just the tip in his mouth. Agron looked into his eyes and he let his hand fall away from Nasir’s shoulder. Nasir gently sucked on the head and ran his tongue around it as his hand wrapped around the length. Within seconds Agron was spilling into Nasir’s mouth.

Nasir swallowed it and wiped a hand across his mouth before standing up and kissing Agron. Agron kissed back, tasting himself on Nasir’s lips. He slipped his tongue into Nasir’s mouth intending for a deep kiss, but Nasir pulled away. “Get on the bed.”

Agron finished undressing and laid on the bed. Nasir undressed and grabbed their vial of oil, shaking it. “We are almost out.”

“I will buy more later,” Agron replied.

Nasir nodded and laid overtop of Agron, placing the vial aside for the moment. “Buy more than one this time,” Nasir said, pressing soft kisses along Agron’s chest. “I do not care for spit, it hurts.”

Agron pulled Nasir up for a kiss. “I will buy more than one.”

Nasir kissed him again before he grabbed the vial and coated his fingers. Agron sucked in a breathe as Nasir ran his lubed fingers around his hole and just barley pressing in. Agron tried to push against them to make them go in further, but Nasir only pulled his fingers away. “If it hurts, I want you to tell me.”

“I will tell you.”

“And if you want to stop-”

“I know Nasir,” Agron said, reaching up and cupping Nasir’s cheek. “I will tell you if I want to stop.”

Nasir nodded and slipped one finger inside of him making Agron grunt. Nasir had tried to finger him a couple of times before, but it was still an awkward feeling. He squirmed a bit as Nasir slide his finger in and out. “Are you ok?”

Agron nodded. “Just feels a little weird.”

“It always does in the beginning, you will get use to it.”

“That is what you told me last time.”

“It has only been a couple of times,” Nasir said. “It will take time, and in the end it feels good does it not?”

Agron nodded. “It does.”

Nasir leaned in and kissed him as he slipped in another finger. They continued to kiss and Agron barely realized Nasir had inserted a third finger until his hips bucked up and he gasped as Nasir hit the spot inside of him that set his body on fire. He pushed back against the fingers inside of him and moaned loudly, his fingers curling into Nasir’s skin. “F-fuck! Fuck!” Agron groaned as Nasir fingered him faster and harder. “Fuck, Nasir…Oh fuck the Gods!”

Nasir pressed his lips against Agron’s cheek and trailed them up to Agron’s ear. “Do you want me inside of you? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Agron groaned and pulled Nasir into a kiss. “Yes. Fuck yes. I want you.”

Nasir kissed him back before moving to sit on his knees. “Turn on your side.”

Agron looked at Nasir in confusion. “Why?”

“Because I asked you too.”

Agron turned on his side and Nasir laid behind him. A light kiss was pressed to his shoulder and Agron turned his head to look back at Nasir. “Why like this?”

“Because I like this the best,” Nasir replied, sliding his cock along Agron’s crack making the German shudder and clutch the sheets. “Side by side with you inside of me.” Another kiss was pressed to his shoulder. “I want you to feel it.”

“What if I want to look at you?”

“You are looking at me now, are you not?”

“It is an odd angle.”

“I asked you to trust me.”

“I do trust you.”

“Then let me be inside of you like this,” Nasir whispered. “Please.”

Agron nodded. “Like this then.”

Nasir kissed him before he slowly slide into Agron. Agron gasped softly, gripping the sheets even tighter in his hands. Nasir pushed one of his legs in-between Agron’s and pressed closer to him before sliding all the way in. “Is this ok?”

“Yes,” Agron replied. “Yes.”

Nasir gave Agron a few minutes to adjust to the feeling of him before he was pulling out and thrusting back in, keeping his pace slow. Nasir’s arm wrapped around Agron’s waist and his lips trailed over whatever skin they could reach, occasionally sucking and leaving a mark.

Agron began to push back against Nasir, meeting each one of his thrust. It stung a bit at first, but he wouldn’t tell Nasir that. Nasir would want to stop and Agron knew it would get better. Nasir liked it, and he could learn to like it as well.

Nasir’s hand moved towards his and their fingers laced together and brought them to Agron’s cock. Slowly they stroked it keeping in pace with their hips. “Does it feel good?” Nasir whispered against Agron’s skin.

Agron moaned softly. “Yes.”

“Do you want to keep it slow?”

“I want whatever you want,” Agron replied, as Nasir’s thumb brushed over the tip of his cock. He groaned and bucked his hips. “Fast, slow, I could care less. Just stay inside of me.”

It was a whole new level of intimacy for him. Allowing another person to be inside of him, to trust them enough to take care of him and make him feel good. Agron didn’t want it to end.

After a few more strokes, Nasir pulled his hand away and ran it over Agron’s hip. Gently, he raised Agron’s leg just a little bit to give himself some more room. His pace picked up and he started to go faster and deeper. Agron groaned and let go of his cock, reaching behind to touch Nasir. He gripped his lover’s hip and started to moan.

It really did feel like his first time all over again. The heat pooled in his lower belly and he knew he would not last much longer. It was so strange how Nasir affected him like this. Nasir was smaller and he was weaker, but he still held so much power over him. Nasir could bring him to him knees in seconds, and make him do anything he asked.

Agron turned enough to look back at Nasir. His lover’s eyes were closed and he was panting. His hair stuck to parts of his face, and Agron watched as a bead of sweat slide down his cheek. He moved his arm so he could caress Nasir’s cheek.

Nasir opened his eyes, blown wide with lust. He loved this little man, loved him with all his heart. “I love you,” Agron whispered, and Nasir’s hips faltered for a second before resuming their fast pace. He could see it in Nasir’s eyes, how badly he wanted to return those words. But Agron didn’t need to hear them. He could live a thousand lives and never hear those words from Nasir because unlike Agron, Nasir didn’t express his love through words. He expressed everything he felt through his actions.

Nasir moved closer and kissed Agron softly, his tongue licking at Agron’s lips for access. Their kiss deepened and Agron moved his hand back to his cock, his breathing quickening as he grew closer to his release.

Nasir broke their kiss and buried his face in Agron’s neck as he quickened his hips even more. They panted and moaned, losing themselves in each other until their releases hit within seconds of each other. Agron shouted Nasir’s name and rode out his orgasm, fucking back against Nasir until he was shaking and couldn’t take anymore stimulation. Nasir let go of Agron’s leg and wrapped his arm tightly around the other’s chest.

“Wow,” Agron breathed out after a few minutes. “Wow.”

Nasir laughed and kissed Agron’s cheek. “Good?”

“Fucking amazing,” Agron replied, kissing Nasir on the lips. “Why did we not try this sooner?”

Nasir shrugged. “I was not ready yet.”

“We should do it again.”

“We will,” Nasir replied, nuzzling Agron. “We should bathe.”

Agron shook his head. “No. Let us lay here a little longer.”

“Anything you wish.”

Carefully, Nasir pulled out of Agron who immediately turned over and pulled Nasir into his arms and kissed him. They were interrupted a few minutes later by a loud knocking followed by, “Are you dressed?”

“Nasir does not allow me to wear clothes when we are in our bed,” Agron replied and Nasir snickered.

“I did not need to hear that…”

“What do you need?” Nasir called out.

“I wish for my brother to accompany me to the market.”

Agron sighed heavily before pressing his lips to Nasir’s forehead. “I will be back soon.”

Nasir took Agron’s hand in his own. “Stay. The market will be open for a while longer.”

Agron was torn, he really wanted to stay in bed with Nasir a little longer, but he had made a promise to Duro. He kissed Nasir before getting off the bed. “I made a promise, Nasir. Besides, I am sure that you would get a lot of business at this hour if you were to open up the stand.”

Nasir nodded and forced himself to get out of bed as well. They quickly cleaned themselves and got dressed before walking out of the house. Nasir went towards the main house while Agron made his way to the market with Duro.

They walked around until they found someone selling animals. “Have any puppies?” Duro asked the shopkeeper.

The man nodded. “One. He was the runt of the litter and no one has taken him yet. I was about ready to just release him into the wild.”

“May I see him?”

The man nodded and walked over to a small pen and picked up a tiny gray puppy. He walked over and held it out to Duro. Duro took it into his arms, noticing how scared the puppy was. He pet it until it was licking at Duro’s face. “I will take him.”

Agron paid for the puppy and they headed back home, stopping by the small stand that Sura and Nasir were sitting at. Sura smiled when they approached. “A puppy?”

Duro nodded. “He is my puppy.”

“And does he have a name yet?”

Duro looked down at the pup and scratched behind one of it’s ears as he thought. “He looks like a tiny wolf,” Duro said. “So I will call him Fenrir.”

Agron smiled and wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulder. “Fenrir is a good name.”

“But if he tries to harm my kittens, I will not be very happy,” Nasir said.

“I will make sure that he does not harm them,” Duro replied. “Hopefully, they will get along.”

Agron leaned over the stand and kissed Nasir softly. “I will see you at home later.”

Nasir kissed him back. “See you at home.”

Agron stood back up and nodded at Sura. “And we will see you for dinner tonight.”

“See you then.”

Agron and Duro left and Nasir watched them leave, a smile on his face. Sura let out a quiet laugh. Nasir looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. “What is so funny?”

Sura shook her head, and reached over to place a strand of stray hair behind his ear. “Nothing. I am just glad that all of my children are happy.”

“Why have you and Spartacus not had children of your own yet?” Nasir asked.

Sura sighed softly and looked out towards the villagers as they walked around the marketplace. “The Gods have yet to bless us with a child of our own.”

“I am sorry.”

Sura shook her head. “Do not be. I do not think that we would have taken you all in if I had not. I think the Gods wanted me to take care of children who needed parents. But I pray that one day soon, they will bless us with a child.”

“When they do, I will be proud to call them brother or sister,” Nasir said.

Sura smiled and hugged him. “You are truly a blessing. All of you are.”

Nasir smiled back before he turned to help a customer. As they left, he thought he spotted a pair of familiar green eyes that he had prayed he’d never seen again. But the man was gone almost as soon as Nasir spotted him, leaving him with an uneasy feeling.

When Agron and Duro returned home, Duro put Fenrir down and surprisingly, Loki was the first one to approached him. Loki sniffed him a few times before he meowed and tried to clean him. Agron laughed. “Well, would you look at that. At least two of them are getting along.”

Fenrir laid down and allowed Loki to continue cleaning him before they laid next to one another. Thor came out of hiding a couple seconds of later and just stared at Fenrir before going to lay on the other side of Loki. “Good, now Nasir will not kill me for getting a dog.”

Agron knelt down and scratched Thor behind his ear. “They are like our babies and we only wish to protect them. Plus, Nasir has never had a pet before. He’s never had a lot of things. He deserved so much better. I can not understand why people have slaves. Especially sex slaves. It is disgusting.”

“Did you not sleep with him in the brothel?”

Agron closed his eyes. “Not against his will. I could not do that to him. I did not sleep with him until the third visit to that fucking place, and we did not always fuck when I visited after that. A lot of times we would talk because we enjoyed each other’s company.”

“Why did you sleep with him to begin with? Why not wait until you freed him?”

“It is a complicated matter,” Agron said, standing up. He looked at his brother. “There are many things about our father that you do not know. If I had not slept with Nasir, or anyone in there I do not know what he would do, but it would not be anything good. He wanted control of everything. You say how he treated our aunt, can you imagine what he would do to me?”

“But you are his son.”

“Do you think that would matter to him?” Agron asked, sitting in a chair. “Like I said, there are many things you do not know about him because I sheltered you from it. I protected you.”

“I did not need protection.”

“Yes you did,” Agron got up and walked over to his brother, placing his hands on Duro’s shoulders. “I had to protect you because you are not our father’s child.”

Duro’s eyes widened. “I am a bastard?”

Agron nodded. “Our mother loved another. Father found out and murdered the man.”

“Why did he keep me?”

“Because mother convinced father that you were his. If he ever found out, he would have killed you as well.”

Duro bowed his head. “How did you find out?”

“Our aunt told me.”

“Who was our mother’s lover? Who is my real father?”

Agron led Duro to the front room and made him sit down on the couch before he sat down next to him. “You have to understand that our father was very controlling and his marriage to mother was arranged. She did have a lover before our father, the same man that fathered you.”

“Who was he?”

“His name was Baldur and he was a blacksmith in our village,” Agron replied. “He and mother had been lovers since she was young, and continued to be after she married father. I remember very little of him, but he was a good man. He treated our mother a thousand times better than father ever did.”

Duro shook his head. “And you tell me this now?”

“I could not tell you before in fear that father would find out.”

“How did he manage to trick him into thinking I was his?”

“She was pregnant for about a month before father caught her and Baldur together,” Agron replied. He paused for a moment before speaking with a shaky voice. “When he did, he raped our mother several times in front of Baldur before he killed him in front of her.”

“How did she know I am not father’s?”

“They hadn’t had sex in months,” Agron said. “He would come home drunk and she would find other ways to finish him off. In the morning he would think they slept together because he was unable to remember.”

“But you are his?”

“I am,” Agron replied. “There was a short period when mother and father had first married that her lover was not around. I was conceived during that time.”

“What else do I not know?”

“A lot,” Agron answered. “Like I said, he is a horrible man and it is lucky that I got us out when I did.”

“How can someone be so cruel?”

“I do not know,” Agron replied, wrapping an arm around Duro’s shoulder and resting their foreheads together. “But I saved us.”

“Agron?”

“Hmm?”

“Did father beat you? I remember bruises that you tried to hide.”

Agron nodded and pulled away. “Father did beat me. He did a lot of things.”

“I am so sorry.”

“Do not be. In the end I got out and I saved you, Nasir and our aunt in the process.”

“Speaking of Nasir, does he know anything of this?”

Agron shook his head. “No. There are some things that he does not need to know. He does know that our father is not a good man and that is all.”

Duro nodded and stood up. “I-I need some time to process all of this.”

“I understand.”

Duro wandered to his room and Agron heard the door shut. Leaning back against the couch, he closed his eyes, his heart hurting. He loved his brother and hated to see him upset.

There was a knock on the front door before Saxa poked her head in. “Duro back?”

Agron opened his eyes and looked at her. “He’s in his room, but I do not know how good of a mood he is in.”

“Did he not get the puppy?”

Agron pointed to where all three animals where curled up together. “He got the puppy, we were just talking about other things.”

“Do you think he would see me?”

Agron shrugged. “You can try.”

Saxa nodded and came in, walking towards Duro’s room. He let her in and several minutes later, Agron could hear the creaking of the bed mixed with sounds of pleasure. Agron got up and left the house, not wanting to listen to his younger brother have sex.

He sat out by the trees, relaxing and watching the animals that Spartacus and Sura owned. A couple hours later, Agron saw Nasir and Sura making their way back. He went to the road to greet them and to help carry what they didn’t sell.

“You may keep those,” Sura said. “Make some lunch tomorrow for yourselves.”

“Thank you,” Agron said. “I appreciate it.”

“You are welcome. Nasir, would you care to help me with dinner?”

Nasir nodded and followed Sura to the main house after pressing a kiss to Agron’s cheek. Agron went back to their house and put the box of fruits and vegetables on the table. It was not much, but if they needed more all they had to do was ask.

The door to Duro’s room was still closed when he made his way back to his own. He paused before he went over to his brother’s door and knocked a couple of times. Duro called out to him to come in and Agron opened the door.

Duro was in Saxa’s arms, the two of them cuddled together under the covers. “Are you doing ok?” Agron asked.

Duro nodded. “I am fine, Agron.”

“I just wanted to make sure. I know it was a little devastating to hear.”

Duro shook his head and sat up. “It was hard to hear at first, but I am glad that asshole is not my father.”

Agron smiled. “So am I. I love you, brother.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
